The english teacher
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: At the Lycée Kunugigaoka comes Irina Jelavic, a new English teacher who, thanks to her good character and her sympathy, wins the esteem and trust of everyone, especially Nagisa, who is inevitably attracted to her. However this infatuation threatens to put him in big trouble ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new teacher.**

 **Tokyo, 12 July 2017, 7:00 am**

Nagisa was sleeping blissfully in his bed, when suddenly the alarm clock on his bedside table began to ring. Annoyed, he reached out and turned it off. He opened his eyes slowly, made a loud yawn and sat down, stretching. He remained in that position for a few minutes, then got out of bed and started again sleepily towards the kitchen. Here he found his mother, who handed him a couple of brioche. He usually drank a cup of milk, but he had noticed for a few days that he was suffering from heartburn.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, mother ... you?"

"Beautifully."

The boy smiled at her, consumed his fleeting breakfast, put on his shoulder the backpack he had prepared the night before and started off by saying:

"I go!"

"Have a nice day!" His mother greeted him.

* * *

He went out onto the street to the bus stop, where he found waiting for a boy with short red hair and yellow eyes and a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Karma! Rio! "He greeted them.

"Hi, Nagi!" The red greeted him in turn.

"The bus has not arrived yet?"

"If it were, we would not be here waiting for him, obviously." The blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, it's true!" Nagisa chuckled, stroking her short blue hair with an embarrassed expression.

"Ah, here it is!" Karma exclaimed, pointing to a white and blue bus approaching.

When the public transport stopped the trio got on board, paying the driver and settling on the seats. Nagisa settled her backpack on his legs, snorted and looked around: there were many passengers, mostly students who were going to school.

"Who do we have at the first hour?" Rio asked him.

"Kensaku Ono, the English teacher," he replied.

"I hope you do not ask a surprise question ..."

"I hope so too ... They are the worst, because they are unpredictable like a bolt from the blue."

The blonde sighed, then turned to Karma, who sat behind them.

"You do not look worried."

"This is because I study often, unlike you lazy ... I'm always ready for any eventuality!" He boasted.

"Lucky you…"

Said this Nagisa looked out the window, watching the traffic around him.

* * *

 **8:23 am**

After a long journey the bus stopped in front of the gates of the Kunugigaoka high school, one of the most prestigious in the capital. Here the trio was welcomed by professor Tadaomi Karasuma, a tall man with short black hair and eyes of the same color.

"Good morning, guys." He greeted them.

"Good morning, Karasuma-Sensei." The three replied.

"The others are already in their classes, you better hurry."

"Now, Karasuma-sensei!"

The three set off, while Karasuma looked at them smiling.

 _These guys…_

His think.

* * *

When they arrived in class, they sat down at their desks waiting for the beginning of the lesson. Around them the other students waited in silence or talking to each other. Looking at the clock next to the blackboard, he saw it was 8:30. Nagisa looked around: she saw two of her friends, Megu and Kaede, arguing amiably, perhaps of some boy; another of his comrades, Kotaro Katebayashi, who nervously adjusted his glasses; and Gakushu Asano, son of Gakuho, principal of the high school, one of the most popular boys in the school, who sat upright and proud at his desk. For a short time he had felt attracted to him, but now the infatuation had passed. Five minutes passed, 10 ... Professor Ono could not be seen.

 _Why do not you come? It's usually on time ..._

He wondered, while a certain nervousness reigned in the class.

At one point someone entered the classroom: but it was not Professor Ono, but the principal Asano himself, a man in his forties with short copper-colored hair and eyes of the same color. His appearance astonished the students, who nonetheless stood up as a sign of respect. Standing near the desk, he began to speak:

"Comfortable, guys ... I have an announcement to make you."

"What is it?" His son asked.

"Unfortunately, Professor Ono, your English teacher, is dead."

This statement raised a buzz in the class.

"What happened to him?" Nagisa asked, amazed.

"The only thing that is known is that he was hit by a subway train at Shinjuku station, as he was returning from work. The police are still checking to see if it's an accident or a murder. "The principal said.

The buzz grew louder.

"Please calm down! I know you're upset, but the lessons must continue anyway. "

"Who will take his place?" To ask this question was Karma.

"I'm here to introduce you to the new English teacher. Please come forward. "

After a few moments, a clearly western woman entered the class with long blonde hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick on her lips, wearing a blouse, a short skirt and white shoes plus a black top. Her appearance left everyone breathless: she was beautiful.

"I introduce you to Irina Jelavic, originally from Croatia."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde asserted, bowing.

"Professor Jelavic has an impeccable curriculum, she has taught at various universities in Europe, such as Oxford in England, the Polytechnic University of Turin and the University of Barcelona, in Spain. Now she moved to Japan, and requested to work here as an English teacher. She is a sociable and deeply educated woman, you will have no problems with her. "

"As a class leader, I welcome you on behalf of everyone, Jelavic-Sensei." Gakushu stated, standing up.

"Very kind." The new teacher complimented.

"That's my son, Gakushu. One of the best students in high school. For any explanation please ask him. "

"Surely, Asano-sama."

"Now I have to go, see you next time!"

Having said this, Asano senior took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival at the airport**

Irina sat down at the desk, staring at her students benevolently.

"Before starting the actual lesson I would like to know you well one by one. Let's start with you. "

"I?" Nagisa asked, surprised.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Nagisa Shiota."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Your parents?"

"I am Hiromi's son, a housewife."

"And your father?"

"He died 12 years ago, in a train accident. He was a train driver. "

"Bože Milostivi * ... I'm so sorry." The prof affirmed, sadly.

"Now it's past ..."

"I guess you will have suffered a lot because of this loss."

"I ... I do not remember. The accident happened in 2005, and my memories do not go beyond 2006. "

"Anyway, I lost my father at an early age, like you ... But I'd rather not go into details. Forgive my indiscretion. "She apologized.

"She could not know ..."

"True ... But now let's move on to others. Introduce yourself one by one and describe yourself. "

"My name is Karma Akabane, son of Rinne and Sakura; he is a technician, she is a psychiatrist. "

"My name is Rio Nakamura, daughter of Shizuka and Takashi; he's a baseball player, she's a doctor. "

"My name is Taiga Okajima, son of Genta and Ayumi; he is a chef, she is a vet. "

"Yukiko Kanzaki, daughter of Reiko and Takumi; she is a singer, he is a conductor. "

One by one all the students showed up, and when they had finished, Irina smiled satisfied.

"Very well ... Now that the presentations are over, we can start the actual lesson."

That said he got up from the desk and went to the blackboard, took the chalk and turned to the class:

"Tell me, where did you get with Professor Ono?"

"To the crafts in English, Jelavic-sensei." Gakushu replied.

"Well, let's proceed then."

* * *

 **Narita International Airport, 9:15 am**

A JAL ** Boeing 737 had just landed on the runway. When he was stopped, he descended the ladder from which the passengers began to descend; among these there were a couple composed of a blonde woman with blue eyes and a man with short black hair and eyes of the same color, with a dark look.

"Here we are in Tokyo." The latter affirmed, looking around impassively.

"Where do we go now?" The woman asked him.

"First of all at customs."

"This was obvious, but then?"

"At the Acquarius hotel ... I informed myself before leaving, it is a popular place among tourists."

"Provident as ever, dear ..."

"Never go to a foreign country without taking proper precautions ... It would be like dancing tap-dance in the middle of a minefield."

"Comparison guessed ... But now let's move."

* * *

Hurry up the customary formalities at the customs the couple of tourists (composed by Lovro and Olga) started looking for a taxi, finding it almost immediately.

"At the Acquarius hotel." Lovro said to the driver.

"Yes, sir."

After a while the car started.

*Oh God.

** Japan Air Lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Do you want a ride?**

 **1:42 pm**

After classes Nagisa was returning home with some classmates.

"The new English teacher is divine! Sinuous lips, beautiful body... It will soon become the forbidden dream of the whole school! "Taiga affirmed enthusiastically.

"Okajima ... I remind you that she is our English teacher, not an escort. Her job is to teach us the English language, not to satisfy our cravings. So see you bring them respect."Kotaro warned him, adjusting his glasses.

"This I know very well, nerd! I was just praising her! "The boy retorted, angrily.

"Come on, do not fight now!" Karma intervened, trying to act as a peacemaker.

"What's up, Rio? I see you thoughtful ".

"I am, Nagisa."

"For what reason?"

"This is the new professor"

"Explain better."

"According to what the principal says that Irina has taught in various European universities. I wonder: what could have led her to change the chair several times until she moved here to Japan? "

Nagisa thought about it, and then answered:

"I have no idea ... Maybe it's a globetrotter who likes to visit different places."

"Or maybe she's holding some skeleton in the closet ..."

"Now you use your imagination too much ... Maybe she changed professorship several times because she was looking for a higher salary."

"Yeah, maybe ..."

"Or maybe she had some escapades with her students."

"Okajima, stop reading those seedy hentai..." Rio scolded him.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Teachers are serious, professional women, not slut-ridden, who organize group parties in the classroom."

"Not all of them ... Did you forget about the professors Habara and Kinuchi? They were surprised by the principal Asano in person while they were doing a orgy in class with the students of the class H ... "

"... And they were fired for this. The principal does not tolerate easy women in his high school, especially if they play the role of teachers. "

"By the way, did you see any more after they were kicked out of high school?"

"Not at all."

"I consider her a good woman ... Who knows if she is married or engaged? "

"I do not have the slightest idea, Kotaro ... You know a lot about us, but we know nothing about her except her teacher's past." Karma said.

"That's fine with me ... I'm not the type to stick my nose on other people's affairs." Nagisa said seriously.

"I propose to stay and see how he behaves ... At a glance he does not look like a bad person. But it is too early to make a final judgment, I prefer to wait a few days. "

Karma nodded.

"I agree with you, Rio ... I do not see any other solutions."

"Now how about stopping for a moment at the bar nearby? It's a hellish heat and I'm dying of thirst! "Kotaro exclaimed, sweaty.

"I agree, also because the road is long." Nagisa confirmed.

* * *

The bar was rather small: it included two rooms, one that housed the bar itself and the other that contained a game room. As they entered, they were greeted by the barman, a boy with short brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Hi, guys!" He greeted them.

"Hi, Tamaki! How do you throw it? "Taiga asked.

"Well, apart from the suffocating heat."

"Do not talk to me, I'm roasting! I did not see such a hot summer since 2003. But now we come to us: what do you want? "

"Five glasses of fresh water and five ice creams," Nagisa replied.

"Now, Nagi!"

The bartender took five glasses, filled them with water and handed them to his customers. Then he approached the freezer and took five cones out of it; when the boys were quenched they took them and ate them.

"We really wanted it!" Karma said, satisfied.

"Yeah, now I feel a little cooler," Rio said.

"How much do we owe you?" Kotaro asked.

"2500 yen, counting only the ice creams. Water is free. "

"I pay their ice creams." A female voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Irina standing at the entrance to the bar.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked, surprised by the presence of a foreigner.

" I introduce you Irina Jelavic, our new English teacher." Rio intervened.

"Ah ... Nice to meet you. Is it Russian? "

"Croatian."

"Ah understood."

"Anyway keep your money."

That said, the woman gave him five 500-yen coins each.

"Okay ... Guys, do you need anything else?"

"No, now we have to go." Taiga answered.

"Nagisa, do you want a ride in the car?" Irina asked.

"I? And the others?"

"There is only one passenger on my car."

"Go ahead, man." Karma urged him, winking at him.

"Ok ..."

"Follow me."

* * *

Once out in the open the two reached a white Porsche Cayman, and got on board. After a few seconds the car started.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Imagine, Nagisa ... I'm always ready to help a student of mine. And then I wanted to talk a little bit with you. "

"Say me, Jelavic-Sensei."

"Say you and call me Irina, at least when we're alone ... Some formalisms irritate me."

"Tell me, Irina."

"From what I have learned in the classroom today you have a good knowledge of English, am I wrong?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"I know a few words."

"If you want I could help you improve."

"And how?"

"Through some private lesson."

"Private lessons?"

The blonde nodded.

"Thanks to my help you will improve considerably."

"Why me?"

"Because you have potential, and I intend to awaken it. Besides, you're nice to me. "Irina stated, smiling.

"I see. When are the lessons going to start?"

"From tomorrow."

"I should talk to my mother ..."

"It's not necessary ... You're 16, you're old enough to decide for yourself."

"Right, it's true ..."

"Then? Are you in? "

"Yes."

"Magnificent ... You'll see, thanks to me your mastery of the language will increase exponentially."

"I do not doubt it."

* * *

Arrived in front of the Shiota house, the car stopped.

"Here we are," said Irina.

"But how do you know my address? I did not tell you. "

"Simple, Nagisa-kun ... Headmaster Asano gave it to me."

"I see."

That said, he got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow!" She greeted him, before leaving.

Nagisa saw the car move away, snorted and then headed for his house, thinking:

 _Finally home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lunch at Aquarius.**

"I am at home!"

"Welcome back, honey! Are you okay at school? "

"Yes ... But how did you get dressed?" He asked, amazed.

In fact, the woman, who was in the kitchen, wore only the black underwear.

"I decided to get comfortable ... You know, with this hellish heat. Do you want me to prepare you for lunch? "

"Yes."

"Honey, who are you talking to ..." a male voice asked behind Nagisa.

He turned, crossing his gaze with a boy with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, wearing a pair of shorts and a pair of slippers. He was clearly foreign.

"And who would you be?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Tony."

"Do you remember when I told you that I had found a new love? Well, it's him. "His mother intervened.

Nagisa carefully looked at the newcomer: she must have been about 10 years older than he was. He held out his hand and he squeezed it.

"American?"

"Australian."

"Ah well. I am pleased to meet you. "

"It's the same for me."

"Come on, sit down at the table ... I'll start preparing."

"All right, Hiromi."

Tony sat down, imitated by Nagisa.

"You're from Sydney, right?" The latter asked.

"Exact."

"What's your job?"

"I work in the field of computer science."

"Technical type?"

"Exact. The salary is good. "

"I see."

"By the way, Nagisa ..."

"Tell me, mother."

"I heard on TV that Professor Ono, your English teacher, died. He was hit by a subway convoy, right? "

"Exactly, the principal in the classroom told us this morning."

"Have they already found a substitute?"

"Irina Jelavic, from Zagreb. It took office this morning. "

"What do you think?"

"A very beautiful woman ... Courteous, polite and unselfish. She gave me a ride home. "

"Really kind of you ... I'd like to meet her."

"Maybe I'll introduce you one day."

"I would be more than happy."

When lunch was ready Hiromi filled three rice dishes and placed them on the table and then sat down and eat, imitated by the son and lover.

* * *

 **2.14 pm**

The Acquarius hotel was one of the most renowned in Tokyo: an 11-storey building, gray in color, which offered its guests (almost all foreign tourists) impeccable service; in addition to spacious rooms overlooking the city it has a restaurant, a swimming pool and a fitness center. Olga and Lovro were at that moment in the restaurant and were having lunch.

"Damn, what a luxury!" Olga commented, observing the surrounding environment; in addition to them there were nine other tables that were sitting clearly well-dressed and well-dressed people who ate or chatted among themselves.

"Yeah ... One of the most chic hotels in the capital. I chose it on purpose. "Lovro stated.

"I only wonder when lunch will come ..."

"Be patient ... It takes a while. We ordered only a few minutes ago. "

The woman snorted, evidently annoyed.

"After lunch I intend to take a walk around town ... So, to be able to explore the environment a little."

"Great move ... This is our first vacation in Tokyo, we must be familiar with the environment."

"True…"

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"I do not need the nanny, dear ... I am a woman made and raised."

"I know, I did not mean to offend you."

"Ah, here's our order!" Olga exclaimed, pointing to a waiter approaching with a tray in his hand.

"Here are your cannelloni!" He announced, laying them on the table.

At that sight Olga licked her lips.

"I love Italian cuisine!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Me too, she's the best in the world." The man said, pleased.

That said the two began eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Doubts.**

 **3.34 pm**

Nagisa was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling doubtfully. He thought back to what happened a few hours earlier.

 **Start flashback**

"From what I have learned in the classroom today you have a good knowledge of English, am I wrong?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"I know a few words."

"If you want I could help you improve."

"And how?"

"Through some private lesson."

"Private lessons?"

The blonde nodded.

"Thanks to my help you will improve considerably."

"Why me?"

"Because you have potential, and I intend to awaken it. Besides, you're nice to me. "Irina stated, smiling.

"I see. When are the lessons going to start?"

"From tomorrow."

"I should talk to my mother ..."

"It's not necessary ... You're 16, you're old enough to decide for yourself."

"Right, it's true ..."

"Then? Are you there? "

"Yup."

"Magnificent ... You will see, thanks to me your mastery of the language will increase exponentially."

"I do not doubt it."

 **End flashback**

 _I do not understand why she chose me to give me private lessons ... She says I have potential, but I do not feel different from my classmates. And another thing ... Why do her want my mother to stay in the dark? She fears that might be misconceptions about us? After all, it is not every day that a student visits a teacher's house, unless the two are lovers. And if a similar rumor were to spread she would end up in big trouble. Yes, I can understand it ..._

Instinctively he reached for the bedside table where a book was. He took it and looked at the cover, which had the following inscription:

1984

Of George Orwell

It was one of his favorite novels, which he had bought at a newsstand in the Shinjuku neighborhood about two years ago, when he had accompanied his mother shopping. He had read and reread it several times, but lately his passion for the aforementioned work had faded. He did not even remember the last time he had read it. He snorted and replied. He opened the upper drawer of the bedside table and extracted his MP3 player from it.

 _I could listen to some music ..._

He glanced at the wall behind the bed, and instinctively leaned his ear. From the next room, that is the bedroom of his mother, there were moans and ambiguous gasps. He put on his headphones, lay down on his back and started the MP3. Immediately a song started:

yureta, genjitsukan nakushita mama de, gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko and yuku?

* * *

In the next room Tony and Hiromi gave themselves mad joy, with him who possessed her vigorously. Both were naked and sweaty, one on top of the other. The woman was prey to ecstasy and uttered moans of pleasure, without pause. Her lover's thrusts gave her endless pleasure.

 _I had not felt certain sensations for years ... And then he is so well endowed._

She thought, libidinous.

At one point, Tony began to move faster and as a reaction Hiromi began to scream with increasing pleasure. The boy's body moved very fast, without giving it any respite; her screams became more acute, hand in hand with the increase in her thrusts, ever more precise and profound.

 _Her body is hot ... I would never get tired of fuck her!_

Tony thought, happy.

After a long time marked by screams and moans of pleasure issued by both of them he came inside. He gasped for a few minutes, then came out of her and collapsed on her, saying:

"You are wonderful!"

"You too," she said.

"Listen, how about a shower? We smell of sweat ... "

"It's OK for me."

He smiled and licked her cheek sensually.

"So maybe we'll make a third round... What do you think?"

"Sure? We've already done it twice ... "

"Come on, I'm still loaded! I can do it."

"Then OK…"

Once they got up they left the room, headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 **4.44 pm**

Olga was walking through the streets of Tokyo and looked at everything with amazement and wonder: the street crowded with pedestrians and vehicles, the skyscrapers, the giant screens ... It all made her awe.

 _It's so different from Unešić, my home village._

Her think.

Too distracted by her thoughts she ended up bumping into a person.

"Look where you're going!" A female voice scolded her in English.

"I apologize ..." the woman said, before dumbfounded, amazed.

In front of her, in fact, she was a black girl with long gray hair tied in a tail, yellow eyes and lipstick on her lips.

"Villetta!" She exclaimed, amazed.

The stranger looked at her strangely for a few seconds, then exclaimed:

"Olga! It is you!"

Happy, the two hugged each other.

"What are you doing here in Tokyo?" The blonde asked her.

"What you do ... I'm on vacation."

"I see."

"Lovro is with you?"

"He stayed at the Acquarius hotel, I take a ride around town."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Imagine! In fact, I'm glad! "

"Then we go."

"Here we go!"

The two women set off together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dinner invitation.**

 **5:31 pm**

Principal Asano was sitting in his study and reading the Yomiuri Shinbun when someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Sorry to bother you, dad."

"Gakushu ... What's up?"

"This is the new teacher."

"Have you lost your mind for her?"

"I do not deny that I like it, but the reason is another."

"Which?"

"Are you sure he can be a good teacher?"

"Of course, she has good requirements and she seems like an honest person."

"Even the professors Habara and Kinuchi had them, and we both know how it ended."

"This time is different."

"In any case, I am against the too showy professors ... They distract the students, and if they do not remain victims of harassment or violence they end up in bed with them."

"In my opinion you are generalizing ... From what I have been able to ascertain, it seems to me a serious and reliable woman."

"Did you do any research on her past?"

"I did not have the time, I needed a replacement for Professor Ono and I was only interested in her school background."

"And not her criminal record?"

"I could not ask her on two feet ... It would have been rude."

"Where do you find it?"

"She showed up. She told me that he was looking for a teaching position and I replied that he had just released one. "

"Did you show up before you posted an ad?"

"Yes. An authentic gift from heaven. "

"Or from the Yomi * ..."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems to me suspicious that she came here asking for a job shortly after Professor Ono's death. How did he know you needed a teacher? "

The man thought about it, and then answered:

"I have no idea. It could be a coincidence, or she witnessed the tragedy ... "

"Or he helped make it happen."

"Now do not overdo it, Gakushu ... Nothing shows it! We need proof before launching such serious accusations! "

"True…"

"Listen to me ... Wait, before judging her. If he should behave badly or turn out to be a little good, I am ready to fire her, as I did with Takaoka. "

"Please do not talk to me about him."

Akira Takaoka was briefly a physics teacher at the Kunugigaoka high school, but had lasted very little. Apparently a friendly and sociable man had soon turned out to be a sadist of the worst kind who brutally beat his students for trivial reasons, like a mere complaint. Following this and his parents' protests he had fired him, sending him away badly. However, the deranged, thirsty revenge, had returned to high school armed with ax and had killed as many as 7 students, before being shot down by the police. A bloody affair, which had brought a bad publicity in high school. It had happened about 6 months before.

"Gakushu ..."

"I do not want to, please."

"I see…"

"Sorry if I disturbed."

"Imagine."

* * *

 **5.45 pm**

Irina was in the shower, and she was soaping her body with graceful movements. When he finished he snorted and looked up at the ceiling.

 _The first day went well ... I hope that the next ones go like this. My colleagues, as well as the students, showed themselves to be friendly, or at least neutral. I hope to integrate myself soon._

She thought, then start to rinse off.

When she had finished he got out of the shower, wiped himself and went naked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

 _Also I found a very interesting subject ... Nagisa Shiota. A really nice and kind boy, apparently._

Her tongue passed over her lips, mischievous.

 _If it proves to live up to my expectations I could also favor him compared to others._

She took the remote and turned on the TV; they were broadcasting the 18 o'clock news.

"Tragic accident yesterday at Shinjuku subway station, where Kensaku Ono, an English teacher at the Kunugigaoka high school, was hit and crushed by a subway train, dying suddenly. The man was awaiting the arrival of the metro when suddenly, because of the crowd that had formed, he fell on the tracks and was hit in full. "

 _I'm sorry for him…_

The blonde thought.

* * *

 **6.15pm**

Lovro was also sitting in front of the TV and watching the news.

 _Olga has been out for three hours and she's not back yet ... What happened to her?_

He wondered, worried.

Tokyo was a fairly safe and quiet metropolis, but like any city in the world it was not alien to crime: murder, rape, robbery took place there as elsewhere. And the fact that his wife had not yet returned from her walk led him to fear the worst things.

 _If by seven o'clock has not yet returned, I'm going to look for her!_

"I'm back!"

 _God, thank you ..._

"I was worried, you know? Where did you leave? "He asked, turning around.

"Around dear ... And guess what? I found a friend! "

"Who?"

"I, of course!"

"Villetta! What a surprise! "He exclaimed, pleased.

Villetta was their common friend, originally from Uganda. They had met her years before, during a holiday.

"I met her by chance while I was walking around the city, she's here on vacation like us."

"When we say coincidence ..."

"Yeah ... Will you hold back here for long?"

"A few months, then we will return to Europe."

"I see ... I'm really happy to see you again."

"It's the same for me."

"Listen, how about staying with us?" Olga suggested.

"I would not bother ..."

"Imagine, Villetta. Also because you have a suite in this hotel, right? "

"Exact. It was recommended to me by a Japanese social friend. "

"Very well! Then it's done! "

Lovro smiled, then looked at his watch.

"In about an hour or so it will be dinner time. Why do not you join us, to celebrate our meeting? "

"Thank you, I willingly accept."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Never turn alone in the evening.**

 **6.30 pm**

The Shiota family (Nagisa and her mother, plus Tony) had gathered for supper, and between one mouthful and the other discussed this and that.

"Tell me, Tony, how's Sidney?" Nagisa asked.

"Ah, a wonderful city! It overlooks the sea and contains various tourist attractions: Bondi Beach, a renowned beach; the aquarium, which houses various marine species; the Sidney Tower, the tallest in the city; the Taronga Zoo, which is home to various animal species; The Olympic Park, built for the 2000 Olympics; Hyde Park, the oldest Australian public park, opened in 1878; and finally the Opera House, the opera house, symbol of the city and of the whole of Australia. My house is just a few miles from it, do you know? "

"Have you ever been there? At the theater, I mean. "

"The last time was last October, on the occasion of my birthday."

"What is the ticket price?"

"10 dollars per ticket. Australian dollars, I want to clarify. "

"It must be a lovely place." Hiromi intervened.

"You can say, artists like Reiko Akiba and Nonna Novikova performed there."

"I would love to visit it one day."

"Quiet, my love ... You will visit it, maybe next month."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! I do not miss the money, I can pay the ticket for all three. I would also like to introduce you to my family. "

"I would be really honored!" The landlady exclaimed, happy.

"Me too ... It will be the first time I travel abroad." Nagisa added.

"So it's decided ... In August we'll fly to Australia!" Tony said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **6.45 pm**

Karma was at table with her parents and was having dinner.

"What are you, honey? Are not you hungry? "His mother asked him, noticing that he was not eating.

"How?" He asked in turn, shaken by his thoughts.

"Do not touch food ..."

The boy looked down and saw the plate of pasta still intact.

"Sorry ... I was thoughtful."

"Because of Professor Ono's death?"

"Even for that."

 _And it's true ... The news of his disappearance was a bolt from the blue for us in the class E._

"And for what else?"

"This is the new teacher."

"Is this a psychopath like that Takaoka? Or is it a crook? "

"No ... On the contrary, she is definitely friendly and cheerful."

"So what's bothering you?"

"You know how they say ... Appearances can be deceiving. It happened with Takaoka, and she could be with her. "

"I really hope not, son! When I saw the massacre of that madman on the news, I had a heart attack! I was afraid you were among the victims! "

"In fact I risked big, that time."

"Come on, do not be paranoid ... Lightnings never hit the same place more than once." His father intervened.

"Yes, it's true."

" Do not treat the wound before getting it."

"You're right." The boy admitted, heartened by the parent's words.

"Come on, now eat before it gets cold."

The boy obeyed.

* * *

 **7.00 pm**

Rio was studying for the next day, when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Forward!"

"Sorry to bother you, Rio."

"What's up, mom?"

"Could you go and throw the trash? It's a short walk."

"I have to study…"

"It's just a few minutes away."

"At least prepare the bag."

"Already done, child."

The girl snorted.

"I go now."

"Thank you."

* * *

Out in the open she walked along the sidewalk.

 _My mother is a very good woman, but she's a little too lazy. She could go and throw the trash!_

She thought, annoyed.

After a quarter of an hour she reached an area enclosed by a green metal fence, which contained some bins. It was the place where the inhabitants of the blockade threw their waste. When the gate opened, she approached a half-empty dumpster and threw the bag she carried with him.

 _And now straight home._

Suddenly, however, she sensed a presence behind her.

"Who .. Who is there?" Asked in fear, not getting an answer.

She turned slowly and when she saw the person in front of her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He scared me ... Is she here to throw the trash?"

The figure nodded and approached her, smiling maliciously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rio Nakamura, absent.**

 **July 13th, 8:45 am**

Nagisa was in the classroom, listening to the English lesson, looking around. Apparently everything seemed normal, except for one thing: Rio, her friend and classmate, was absent. Normally and rule the girl never skipped a day of school without a valid reason, and wondered if by chance she had not fallen ill, injured or had suffered some mourning.

 _After school I will visit her._

He told himself.

"Nagisa! Are you listening to me? "Professor Irina asked abruptly.

"Yes, Jelavic-Sensei!" He replied, caught.

"Repeat what I was saying!"

He remained silent, embarrassed.

"I suspected it ... Nagisa, if there's one thing I can not tolerate is that my students get distracted during one of my lessons!" She said harshly.

"Excuse me, I was worried about Rio."

"Focus on my words, not on those who are absent!"

"Yes, Jelavic-Sensei."

The blonde stared at him for a few moments, then resumed her explanation.

"I said ... The possessive adjectives in English are the following: my, your, his, her, its, our and their. In your language they mean: mine, yours, his, ours and them. You will have noticed the disparity between the English and Japanese terms (7 first, five seconds). This is due to the fact that ... "

Karma listened carefully to the lesson, but he could not help but be worried as Nagisa for Rio's absence. She was a model student who had never skipped a school day before. After school he would go to her house to see if he was fine.

* * *

 **9:00 am**

Villetta, Olga and Lovro were having breakfast in the apartment of the first.

"I have good news for you, friends." Said the Ugandan, smiling.

"Tell us everything, Villetta." The man urged her.

"I was able to track down one of our mutual friends of social ... An Australian, who was often in Japan; mainly in Tokyo, Osaka and Kyoto. His name is Tony. "

"How can it help us?"

"He knows the city well and can help guide you."

"Very well ... When can you contact him?"

"Even now, if you want."

"Just do it. An element like that will make us very comfortable. "

* * *

 **9:10 am**

Tony was watching TV in the living room when his smartphone vibrated; he had received a message on FB. He took his smartphone from his pocket and, after reading the message, headed for the exit.

"Where are you going, honey?" Hiromi asked him, standing in the corridor.

"I have to hurry a small commission. You're sorry?"

"Go ahead. But see you're here for lunch time. "

"I'll be there, count."

The woman smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

"Good walk"

"Thanks sweety."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We will get along.**

 **1.47 pm**

Nagisa had just left school with Karma and other students.

"I'm going to visit Rio, I have to ask her why she did not come to school. Are you coming with me? "The red asked.

Nagisa started to reply when a car stopped a short distance from them.

"Get on board!" Irina invited him.

"Eh?" Nagisa asked incredulously.

"Get on board, I'll take you home!"

"But I…"

"Nothing but! On board!"

Karma looked at him strangely.

"Nagisa ... Explain to me what kind of relationship are you with the teacher? Did you only meet her yesterday and already give you car rides? "

"Let's say it's very helpful ..." he replied, embarrassed.

"Nagisa! Hurry up, we do not have all the time! "The blonde exhorted him, also honking the horn.

"Sorry, Karma, but I have to go."

That said, he reached the car and got on board. After a while it started, leaving behind a perplexed Karma.

* * *

"What's up, have you changed your mind? Are you not interested in my lessons anymore? "

"Yes…"

"Then do not hesitate anymore when I call you ... Clear?"

"Yes, prof."

"I told you not to call me prof out of school. Call me Irina! "

"Yes, Irina."

"I hope you kept the secret both with your mother and with others."

"Yes."

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Very well, kid ... Nobody has to know it except the two of us. It's our little secret, okay?"

"Ok."

"If your mother asks you questions, tell them that you went to friends' house, is not it?"

"Yes."

"You're a cute guy ... We'll get along very well with the two of us!" She assured him.

He looked at her without answering. He'd known her for only one day, could he really trust her?

* * *

 **2.05 pm**

Hiromi was sitting in the kitchen, and she had an upset expression on her face.

 _I'll be there... And yet he still has to come back!_

She thought, irritated.

"I'm home!" Announced a known voice.

 _It was time…_

"Hi, honey!" Tony greeted her as she entered the room.

"You're late!" She scolded him sternly.

"Excuse me, but I was busy with some friends and I only just finished."

"Busy to do what?"

"Well, I'm here for tourism, it's the first time they set foot in Japan, and since I'm more practical than Tokyo, I've guided them around the city."

"Are you attending Cicero now?"

"Let's say yes. Has Nagisa come back? "

"Not yet ... I'm waiting for him to prepare lunch."

Suddenly his Iphone 7 vibrated. He took it, checked and said.

"He just sent me a message on FB."

"What does he say?"

"That he is going to his friends' house, he will come back later."

"Then we can have lunch without him."

"I agree, I start preparing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reward or penalty.**

 **2.24pm**

"Here we are!" Irina said.

Looking out the car window, Nagisa saw for the first time the house of his teacher: a two-floors building with a sloping roof, white in color and surrounded by a lawn, interrupted only by the avenue made of flat stones. Near the house there was also a small closet.

"Do you live here long?" He asked.

"Three months."

"I see…"

"Come on, let's go down."

Crossing the avenue, the two crossed the front door, finding themselves in a corridor.

"The living room is at the end of the corridor, reach it."

"And you?"

"I go to the kitchen to make some coffee ... Do you want to?"

"Yes thanks."

"Well."

* * *

He entered the living room and looked around: a flat-screen TV, a small table with a glass case on it that contained a branch, a sofa, a couple of paintings hanging from a wall, a plant in the corner, a French door that looked out on the lawn. The first canvas, he observed, was a cubist painting and did not understand the subject well; some human figures, a horse, a cattle and a light bulb at the top. The other depicted a woman holding a white-haired animal, perhaps a weasel or an ermine.

 _I do not have the time to admire paintings._

He thought, snorting.

He sat on the couch, waiting.

 _Of course, the prof she treats well ... This house is really nice and welcoming or at least at first sight._

The minutes passed, the blonde could not be seen. At one point he noticed that the case, as well as a branch, contained something. Approaching it, he saw that it was a green, long-legged insect.

"It's a praying mantis." Irina's voice said, catching him by surprise and making him turn towards her.

The woman smiled, and held a tray with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Devours the males of his own species after mating. A decidedly macabre custom. "

"Why does he do it?"

"To get protein, necessary for rapid egg production."

"And you keep one because?"

"Let's say that me and the mantids have something in common."

"Are you religious?"

Irina looked at him, before exploding into a thunderous laugh.

"You are the king of comedy, Nagisa! Congratulations! "She exclaimed, amused.

She put the tray on the table, took a cup for himself while the other took Nagisa. After drinking she sat down next to him.

"Now I'll explain how my private lessons work. If you are good you will be rewarded, otherwise you will suffer a penalty. Am I clear? "

"Yes."

"Well, then let's start: first let's see how you handle it with the pronunciation."

"I'm ready."

"Repeat: The bravery thing that men do is love women."

"T-the bra ..."

Irina slapped him.

"That's not good. You do not have to stutter. "

Nagisa swallowed, then tried again:

"The bravery thing that men do is love women."

"Bravo ... Here's your reward."

Having said that he kissed him on the lips, surprising him not a little.

"What?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Now say: I am easily satisfied with the very best."

"I am easily satisfied with the very best."

She kissed him again.

They went on like this for a while. The more Nagisa responded exactly the more the kisses were long and passionate. At a certain point they did not speak anymore, they limited themselves to kiss each other; their tongues danced sinuously, without pause. When they parted, the boy said:

"Professor .. What ..."

"I told you not to call me that! We're not at school, but at my house! "

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm rewarding you, my young student ..."

In a flash she removed every garment leaving it naked, and then undressed in turn. Nagisa blushed violently when she saw her teacher's body, prosperous and graceful.

"Is it your first time?" She asked.

"No ..." he replied.

"Who else did you do it with?"

"Manami, Megu, Kaede, Yukiko, Rio, Rinka and Toka."

"Even 7 girls ... You're very popular!"

"Let's say that nature has favored me ... In every sense."

"I can not believe it, seeing your instrument. If I were a loser still pure I would have put you at the door, you know? "

"I'm glad I'm not."

"Anyway, let's talk to you ... Do you want to favor?" She asked, touching her breasts.

In response, he smiled and began to suckle her left nipple, while stimulating the right one with his fingers. Both became hard and turgid in a short time. The blonde then grabbed his dick and started to masturbate him, and then soon began to suck him greedily. Nagisa closed his eyes, inebriated by a wonderful feeling that was enveloping him; his mind was like immersed in a fog of pleasure. After a while he came copiously, making her drink everything. After sending the seed down, Irina licked her lips, moved the table and lay down on the floor, spreading her legs to the maximum. Grabbed the message on the fly, Nagisa smiled viciously and jumped on her, entering inside her and starting to push like crazy. Irina began to scream with pleasure, louder and louder. Nagisa's thrusts gave her an immense pleasure, which she hoped would never end.

 _Fantastic!_

She thought, prey of lust.

For the boy it was the same thing: he had been with various girls, but Irina was beating them all: her divine face, her sinuous lips, her warm, graceful and splendid body ... Everything about her drove him crazy. The more time passed, his body moved faster, and the thrusts became more and more profound and precise. After a long time, he came inside. He gasped for a few minutes, then left her.

"You will not believe it's over here, right?" The blonde asked.

"Of course not ... I'm still hungry!" The boy answered.

"I want you like that!"

That said, he crawled and turned around. Even this time no words were necessary, because Nagisa penetrated her anus, resuming pushing like an obsessed. As a result, Irina began to scream and moan with pleasure.

 _Damn ... Her body is hot! I would never get tired of fuck her!_

He thought, excited.

At one point he came again, for the third time. He gasped for a few minutes, then went out. Irina turned to him and looked at him with eyes full of love.

"You deserve a top ten!" She said jokingly.

He smiled.

* * *

 **3.30 pm**

Karma was in front of Nakamura house, a three-floors building with a brown roof.

 _Here I am ... I wanted to come first, but I had to have lunch._

He thought, then knock.

To open it was a woman with long blond hair, brown eyes and a flourish breasts.

"Karma!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Nakamura-san. I'd like to talk with Rio. "

"It's not possible, unfortunately." She said sadly.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid it's disappeared."

"Disappeared? But are you sure? "

"Yesterday evening she went out to throw the trash and she's not back yet. My husband just came out to report the disappearance to the police. "

"I see…"

"I'm so worried ... I do not want something bad to happen to her. If he were at the home of some friend or relative he would have warned me. "

"Excuse the disorder…"

"Imagine. Do you want to enter the same? So you rest. "

"Yes thanks."

"Come in."

* * *

She led him into the kitchen, where he sat him at the table.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes."

"Start preparing it."

Karma nodded, then picked up her smartphone and sent a message to Nagisa, who was off at that moment.

 **Rio has disappeared.**

It was the content of the message.

 _We hope read it as soon as possible ..._

He thought, ignoring that his best friend was very busy and had the cell turned off ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A coffee together.**

 **3.45 pm**

Nagisa and Irina were sitting on the sofa, one next to the other, still naked. She had a serene expression, he looked at her uncertainly.

 _I wonder why she wanted to give himself to me ... I am a simple student, and I know very little about it. What could have made her seduce me?_

He wondered, doubtfully.

"Listen, honey ..." the blonde said.

"Tell me."

"Can you go get me cigarettes? They're in the bedroom. "

"Immediately."

The boy got up and started.

* * *

When he reached the floor above he looked around. 5 doors opened on the corridor.

 _What will be the right one?_

He wondered.

He opened them one by one: the bathroom, a closet, a room with some shelves full of books, and finally two bedrooms. Evidently one of the two was a guest bedroom. At first he did not understand which of the two slept Irina, then he saw, in the one at the back, a framed photograph placed on the right bedside table. It depicted a cheerful little family made up of a father (a man with short brown hair and blue eyes), a mother (a woman with long blonde hair and cerulean eyes) and finally a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes like her mother's. . All three were elegantly dressed and stood smiling in front of a majestic cathedral. In the lower right corner was a writing with a black marker, which Nagisa hardly deciphered:

 **Zagreb, 15 March 1990**

It went back about 27 years earlier.

 _They must be Professor Jelavic and her parents ..._

He put the picture down, then opened the first drawer of the nightstand and what he found made him stay stone. In fact, inside it was a CZ99 pistol, a Serbian-made weapon. He knew this because a social friend of his, Kohta Hirano (an obese nerd with glasses) had sent him a photo via chat, explaining how it worked. She had to belong to Professor Jelavic, but why did she keep it? Perhaps to defend against malicious people?

 _Japan is very restrictive about the possession of firearms ... Suffice it to think that to get the port you must pass a psychological examination and fill out a myriad of papers and documents made to the post to discourage the applicant. Once you get a license, it is better to be able to explain each purchase and consumption of ammunition. It is a measure to avoid mass massacres, the last of which occurred in 1938, almost 80 years ago. If the police were to find out, there would be a lot of trouble ..._

"It's not good to peek in the drawers of others, they did not tell you?"

Taken by surprise, he turned and saw Irina staring at him sternly, arms crossed.

"Excuse me, I was looking for cigarettes."

"I should have told you before ... They're in the drawer below."

Nagisa nodded, opened the second drawer and from it pulled out a packet of cigarettes, which she handed to her lover (it made no sense to call her a teacher since they were not at school). She took one, lit it and took a drag.

"I hope you will keep the secret of what you saw in the drawer."

"Yes."

"It is not very regular to own a weapon but it makes me feel more protected. I know that Japan and in particular Tokyo are safe places but criminals never lack. And I do not want to end slaughtered or raped. "

"You are right."

"Now let's get dressed, I have to take you home."

"Sure?"

The blonde nodded.

"If you go away for too long, your mother will start worrying."

"Quite right."

The boy started to go but a sudden noise alarmed him. He looked around, disoriented.

"What's wrong?" Irina asked him.

"You did not hear?"

"Yes ... It comes from under the bed."

Nagisa swallowed and, slowly, lay down by the bed, peering under it. Two kittens popped out, coming out of the room in a flash.

"You look at those two rascals ..." the blonde commented.

"They are yours?"

"Yes ... They are called Ana and Silvija. There would also be Mila, their mother, but she is in the garden. "

"I see…"

"Now let's move, time is money."

* * *

 **4:00 pm**

Kotaro was walking through the streets of the city, when a voice greeted him:

"Hi, Kotaro-Kun!"

He looked up and saw, a short distance from him, a girl with short black hair and eyes of the same color; it was Aguri Yukimura, his history teacher. She was sitting at a bar table in the company of a woman with dark red hair tied in a tail and brown eyes, wearing a pair of glasses and a boy with short raven hair and black eyes.

"Yukimura-Sensei ..."

"Come on, sit with us!" Prof.

The boy obeyed, reaching the trio and sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"A walk."

"I'm here with some friends. Meet Kyoko Hayashi, a geography teacher at Fujimi High School ... "

The redhead waved to him.

"A suitable job, given the globes what do you have!" The boy exclaimed, chuckling.

"Very funny, Oodako ..." commented the direct interested.

"I told you not to compare myself with that Kaiju *!" The young man protested, irritated.

"... And Koji Watanabe, a dear friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you. I am Kotaro Katebayashi. "

"The pleasure is ours, Kotaro." Koji said.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, and a croissant."

"I'm going to get you."

That said the guy got up and walked towards the bar.

"Tell me, Kotaro, what do you think of the new teacher?"

"Do you mean Jelavic-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Well, at first glance, she seems like a good person. Cultured, polite, nice ... And she's also beautiful. "

"I met her during the break ... I was really impressed by her mastery of the Japanese language, incredible for a westerner!"

"Well, she taught in various European universities ... If he had not been a polyglot they would never have hired him."

"True…"

"I would like to meet her." Kyoko interjected, smiling smugly.

"If you want, I'll give you the address."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes ... Here, it is written above."

And saying this he handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you ... As soon as I have time I will visit you."

After a while Koji returned, carrying a tray with a cup of steaming coffee and a chocolate croissant on top.

"For our guest!" He stated, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* Monsters typical of old Japanese science fiction, which have become such due to radiation or experiments (such as Godzilla, Rodan or Mothra).


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What are you hiding?**

 **4.15 pm**

Karma had just left the Nakamura house and was on his way home when a male voice called him:

"Karma! What are you doing here?"

He looked up and saw a man with short black hair and green eyes, staring at him in surprise.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nakamura. I had come to visit your daughter, but I heard about her passing away. "

"I guess my wife explained to you the surrounding of her disappearance."

"Yes, she went to throw away the waste and never came back."

"I'm worried, I'm not hiding ... There are people who make girls terrible things, and I'm afraid Rio was taken by one of them."

"I'm afraid too."

The red did not even try to hide his fears, it would have been superfluous.

"I can only hope the police find you alive and well."

"Now I have to go ... I wish you good luck with your research."

"Thank you."

Karma resumed her path, until, after a short distance, she heard her phone vibrate. He had received a message. He came from Nagisa.

 **What?**

 **What is it, have you lost your sight? Rio has disappeared!**

 **But you are sure?**

 **I just got out of her house ... Last night she went to throw the trash and did not return. Her father has already reported the disappearance to the police.**

 **What will have happened to her?**

 **What do you think? She was kidnapped! She would never have escaped from home voluntarily!**

 **True ... Her family situation was rosy.**

 **Where are you now?**

 **At my home.**

 **I see…**

 **They'll find it, you'll see.**

 **It's the same thing they said about Mary Little in 1965.**

 **It only disappeared yesterday, ok? It can not be far.**

 **You're wrong ... She left at 7 pm, now it's 4 pm, ergo it's been 21 hours since her death and her kidnapper could have taken her to another neighborhood or even to another city.**

 **We do not tie our head before we broke it ... Ok? It's no use demoralizing, we have to roll up our sleeves.**

 **You're right.**

 **Now I have to say hello, I'll talk to you later.**

 **See you later.**

Karma snorted, dejected.

* * *

"What do you have? You're pale like a corpse. "Irina asked, staring at him curiously.

"Rio is missing." Nagisa answered.

"Ah, the blond child."

"She's 17, she's not a child."

"Touchy, I'm not insulting her ..."

"I know."

The woman reached out and turned on the radio. They were broadcasting a news-bulletin.

"Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and his South Korean counterpart Seok-woo met today at a summit in Tokyo to discuss the status of the Takeshima Islands, a Japanese territory claimed by South Korea, which calls the Dokdo archipelago. Kururugi has told some journalists before the summit that he will not give up now or never sovereignty over the islands, and he has branded as unacceptable the initiatives of some South Korean nationalist groups who have landed on the Takeshima planting the flag of their country. He also said in a contemptuous manner that a nation that does not control half its territory can not claim the territories of others ... "

"Have parents already alerted the police?" Irina asked.

"Yes, Karma told me."

"Has he already done it before?"

"No ... This is the first one."

"Do you think he left voluntarily from home?"

"I exclude it. Her family situation was calm. "

"Do you think she was kidnapped by someone?"

"Karma is convinced yes."

"Karma is your red-haired friend, right?"

"Yes."

"I would like to know him better ..."

"How did you want to know me better?"

"Is it a problem?"

Nagisa did not answer for a while.

"I will keep my mouth shut about what happened today. But I do not know if Karma would do the same ... If you spread the word that you seduce the students you will lose the place or worse. "

"Anyway, do not worry ... I'm a prudent woman, and I know when it's better not to over-ride my hand."

"I hope so ... Will there be other private lessons?"

"Of course ... Do not think he took you to my house just to seduce you. I was saying seriously when I said I would teach you English. "

"I am pleased."

"Me too ... I will do my best with you, both as a woman and as a teacher. You're a special boy, you deserve it. "

He blushed.

"Why do you say this? You've just met me ... "

"Honestly, I do not know ... Call it sixth sense, or feminine intuition. But something tells me that you will make your way, if you engage in the study. "

"I hope so ... You know, my mother long ago said that I would become a great scientist."

"Depends on you ... Were you a child prodigy?"

"Yes, I remember that everyone praised me for my intelligence. My only black beast at school was math, and still is today, even though I've been a bit better since then. "

"I could help you in that too."

"I thought you teach English."

"Not only that, I'm specialized in various subjects."

"I'll think about it ... But answer a question."

"What?"

"The headmaster Asano said that you taught in various parts of Europe ... Why do you constantly change the nation?"

She seemed puzzled by the boy's question, and hesitated before answering.

"I am a globetrotter, I do not like being in the same place too much." She stated, evasively.

"Ah understood…"

 _What a rough answer ... What has something to hide?_

He wondered, doubtfully.

"Why do not you help the police in the investigation?" He asked suddenly.

"Please ... I'm not a detective, but a teacher! My job is to teach English or other subjects to my students, not to look for missing persons. "She stated, clearly unnerved by that request.

"Sorry…"

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

 **4.45 pm**

Police commissioner Masaaki Daimon was sitting at his desk and was consulting some papers. He was a middle-aged man with short black hair and eyes of the same color, who always wore a jacket and tie at work. He always had a serious face and a corpulent body.

 _Not enough the cases that I already have in my hands, now you also put this little girl who disappears ... How the hell is her name?_

He wondered, irritated.

He took the dossier containing the complaint and carefully watched it.

 _Rio Nakamura, 17, blond hair, green eyes ... Disappeared since last night._

He put the file back and snorted.

 _And to think that as a young man I wanted to be an actor ... It would have been better. Instead I had to follow in the footsteps of my father in police, finding myself embroiled in murders, robberies, rapes, kidnappings, cases of corruption, cases of yakuza and those who have more or more. Just me, I love tranquility. However, I can not fail to do my duty._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Did you look for me, Commissioner?"

It was Inspector Shohei Miura, a man in his forties with short black hair and eyes of the same color, thin.

"Yes. A little while ago, a man showed up at the station to report his daughter's disappearance. All the information about her is on the file. "He said, pointing to the aforementioned file.

Miura took it and read it briefly.

"In what circumstances did she disappear? And when?"

"Yesterday evening, around 7 o'clock. She had gone out to throw the trash and never came back."

"Are there any clues or witnesses?"

"This I still have to find out. This is why I will go to Nakamura's home first and then to the place of the disappearance, and I will try to find out something. And I want you to come with me. "

"Can not hire someone else?"

"The father is the hitter of the Tokyo Yakult Swallows. A very visible sportsman. And then I'm tired of rotting in here, I need to move a little. "

"I see. When do you intend to leave? "

"Immediately. The sooner we find that little girl the better. "

"A little blond girl is not a daily thing in Japan ... It will be enough a communication to the patrols, and if necessary increase their number in the streets of Tokyo."

"Can it work if it just ran away from home, but if it was someone's prisoner?"

"Nothing shows it ... Maybe it's from a relative or some friend."

"The parents contacted them all, with no results. They even tried to call her on the phone, but she left him at home. "

"So only the abduction or voluntary escape remains."

"I would exclude the second one, the Nakamura family is very united and there were no tensions or quarrels."

"Maybe she's running away from love with some guy ..."

"The only one who shows interest is Nagisa Shiota, who presented herself at school as usual. I called the Kunugigaoka high school to make sure. "

"So the circle shrinks ..."

"Yeah ... Now let's move, time is money."

"Yes."

* * *

Once out in the open the two of them got on board the commissioner's car.

"We should also go to high school to interrogate her classmates," Miura said.

"Everything at the time ... If we want the investigation to proceed well, we must act calmly."

"Quite right."

After a while the car started, going out into the street and making its way into the city traffic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Unsuccessful searches ... Or not?**

 **5.15 pm**

"Here we are," said Irina.

"Thanks for the ride." Nagisa told her.

"Imagine ... But remember my words: refer to someone in our relationship and you will ruin me. Am I clear? "

"Yes."

"Then come down. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm home!" He called, as soon as I entered the front door.

"It was time for me to come back! Where did you get kicked out? "His mother asked him.

"Around the city, and I visited some friends."

"A fairly long ride, since you should have been here 4 hours ago!"

"I do not want to always stay indoors, I want to be outdoors in the middle of the people."

"Your son is right ... In this way you make friends and maybe even a girl. "Tony intervened, reaching the two.

"You're right ... Actually it's better out in the company than at home alone," Hiromi said.

 _I certainly do not miss the company ..._

Nagisa thought, careful not to say it.

"Listen, would you like to have a snack?" His mother asked him.

"A couple of croissants and a coffee I'll gladly do them." He replied.

"Very well ... I start to prepare them."

Having said this, the woman started.

"Then? How did you go to school? "Tony asked.

"Well."

"Does the new teacher behave well?"

"Very."

"I see you worried, something's wrong?"

"This is Rio."

"Your classmate? Hiromi told me about her. "

"This morning she did not show up in class, she disappeared."

"Disappeared? But you are sure?"

"Yes. Parents do not see her since last night. "

"But did they report the disappearance to the police?"

"Obvious."

"I see ... But now let's go to the kitchen."

"Ok ..."

 _I would like to say something to alleviate his concerns, but I fear I will come out with the usual phrases._

Tony thought bitterly.

* * *

 **5.30 pm**

Villetta and Olga were in a clothing store, and they were choosing some clothes.

"What about this?" The black girl asked.

The blonde turned, noticing that she was holding a red dress with a yellow stripe on her right side.

"In my opinion it fits you perfectly!" The blonde replied.

"Then I'll take it."

"But I'll take this."

Olga said, taking a blue shirt and a skirt of the same color.

"Hopefully they do not cost too much."

"Imagine, they are not studded with gems. And then we do not lack money. "

"True…"

"So do not worry and serve yourself."

"Of course."

* * *

Outside the two women came up in a white Toyota Cresta, headed by Lovro.

"Did you take the bare minimum?" The latter asked them.

"Obviously." His wife answered him.

"Better ... We have to be very careful not to spend the money excessively, otherwise we risk finding ourselves short of liquids."

"We can always drink water!"

"It's not funny, Olga."

"Always the usual musone ... You left the sense of humor at the customs?"

"Patience too, if that's the case. I remind you that we are here ... "

"For a holiday, we know it well."

"Exactly. And I do not want her to be ruined by crazy spending. "

"It will not be ruined, I guarantee it ... Stinky."

"Now let's go back to the hotel." The man said.

"Tony was really kind to recommend us that store." Villetta commented.

"Yeah ... And it could not be otherwise, since he knows Tokyo like his pockets." Olga added.

Lovro looked at them without answering, then started the engine.

* * *

 **5.45 pm**

Shizuka and Takashi were sitting on the sofa in the living room, both with a distressed expression on their faces. Suddenly someone rang the bell.

"I'll go ..." the man said, getting up.

When the door opened, two men stood in front of them, one robust and the other thin.

"Good afternoon. I am Police Commissioner Masaaki Daimon and he is Inspector Shohei Miura. We're here to investigate your daughter's disappearance. "

"Come in." He invited them, stepping aside.

Once inside the two looked around, then Masaaki said:

"Shohei, take a look at the disappearance room. I want to talk with parents. "

"Yes, Commissioner. Where is it?"

"Upstairs, the penultimate door to the left." Takashi replied.

"Well."

Miura started up the stairs, while Daimon followed Takashi into the living room.

"Honey, I'll introduce you to Commissioner Daimon. It's here to investigate the disappearance of Rio. "

"Please, take a seat. Would you like a coffee? "

"Yes thanks."

"I'm going to prepare it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miura had reached the upper floor.

 _Penultimate door on the left ..._

He walked, he reached her and opened it. The room was simply furnished: a bed, two bedside tables, a 6-door wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk with a laptop on it.

 _Let's see if I find some useful clues ..._

He began by opening the drawers: nothing, except for clothes and some mystery novels, including The Valley of Fear. He approached the desk, where in addition to the PC was Rio's cell phone. He took it, opened it and tried to check calls and messages. The last call was 9 days earlier, by a certain Megu Kataoka. The messages instead concerned only advertising. He also went on her Facebook profile: no friend request and a couple of messages: one by Yukiko Kanzaki and the other by Toka Yada; they had been sent around 20 pm, when the girl had already left the house. The content was not anything special, just greetings. He decided to check the PC, maybe he would find something there. He raised the monitor and pressed the power button. He waited a few minutes, until the desktop appeared (whose background portrayed Amaterasu, the sun goddess), with some icons on it. He clicked on the one named Rio that contained various folders: photos, music, documents and downloads. The first contained a few images: a night view of Tokyo, a daytime in Osaka, a photo of Mount Fuji, some images of divinities of the Shinto pantheon, such as Amaterasu and Susanoo, a photo of Rio and a girl with short green hair close to a lake. In the background, some buildings and a mountainous landscape. It must have been taken during a trip to some place in Japan. The second several songs, including I want to change the world, My will, The Wonder Begins, Ai no Tane and other Japanese or South Korean songs. The third contained various novels or historical texts: The Million, The Art of War, The Kogiki, Assassin Creed Forsaken and others. The fourth was empty.

 _I'm afraid I will not extract a spider from the hole._

He thought, dejected.

* * *

"Coffee is ready!" Shizuka announced, returning to the living room with a tray containing three cups of steaming coffee.

She put it on the table, handed a cup to her guest, then to her husband, and the last one took her.

"Thanks," Masaaki said.

"You're welcome."

When all three had drunk, the police commissioner settled himself in an armchair near the sofa and began his interrogation.

"To begin with, tell me how the events took place last night."

"At 7 o'clock, I asked my daughter to throw the trash. She did not initially want to, because she was busy studying but I managed to convince her. I wish I had not done it ... "Shizuka stated.

"Go on."

"The hours passed, she did not come back and I started to worry. At midnight I was still standing waiting for her, but in vain. Then I went to sleep. "

"Why did not you immediately inform the police?"

"I thought he had decided to stay at a friend's house ... It's not the first time he has done it."

"She waited morning and afternoon, then not seeing her come back and her husband decided to report her missing."

"Exactly, Commissioner."

"I see ... Did you or your daughter have any enemies?"

Shizuka thought about it, then answered:

"A few weeks ago a certain Kyoshiro Todoh, a self-defense forces officer, was cut short by a cardiac arrest. His girlfriend, Nagisa, blamed me for his death. She swore to take revenge on me and my family. "

"Others?"

"Ryoma Terasaka ... A classmate who had been bothering her for some time. And there would also be the five virtuosos. "

"Would?"

"Five high school students from Kunugigaoka, the best for accuracy. In the past they have had quarrels with Rio and other students for their haughty behavior, but now they seem to have become friends. "

"Very well ... I will try to understand if they have an alibi for the night of the disappearance. Otherwise I will include them in the list of suspects. "

"Thank you."

"Wait to thank me, Mrs. Nakamura ... You can do it when I meet Rio."

"I hope you find it soon."

"I hope so."

After a few minutes, Inspector Miura entered the living room.

"Did you discover something?" Masaaki asked him.

"Only the girl's diary. Perhaps it contains some useful information. "

"Where did you get that?"

"In the closet, near the desk."

"Well ... Take it with us, we'll read it later in the station."

Then he turned to the landlords.

"Thank you for your time, now I have to go."

"Thank you for what you are doing." Shizuka replied.

* * *

Once out in the open the two of them went back by car.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Miura.

"To the bins. Maybe there we will find some clues ... The girl was headed there. "

"Perhaps the kidnapper intercepted him on the way."

"Maybe, but it's better to check anyway."

"True."

After a while the car left again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Who are you?**

 **6:15pm**

"Here we are." Miura said, pointing to the fenced area near them.

"I do not know why, but I have the impression that our research will be unproductive." Daimon stated.

"To try does not harm, commissioner ... Now let's go down."

I got out of the car and the two men crossed the gate, starting to look around, but found no clue.

"I said it ... The kidnapper, if he exists, will be careful not to leave any clues. We just have to look in the bins. "

"In the bins?"

"Yes, maybe we'll find something."

"I doubt it ... Every morning the rubbish goes to recover the waste, which are sent to landfills or incinerators."

"I had not thought about it ... And yet I was born and raised here."

"An oversight can happen to anyone, Commissioner."

"Let's go back to the central ... I will read the diary of Rio, you question the suspects and see if they have an alibi for last night."

"Yes, sir."

 _I have the impression that this case will be more complicated than expected._

Masaaki thought seriously.

* * *

 **6.30 pm**

Nagisa was having dinner with her mother and her lover, Tony. He ate calmly, and looked thoughtful. He could not get rid of the two events that had enlivened his day: the disappearance of Rio and the embrace that he had with Irina (it did not make sense to call her Professor Jelavic, after what they had done ... At least it made no sense in private because he knew that in public he had to maintain a formal tone, to avoid suspicion).

 _Damn it ... Starting a relationship with a teacher (which I only knew yesterday, moreover) is like swimming along the Amazon river .. If you're lucky, the piranhas attack you, if you are not attack an anaconda. If we get caught she risks the place and I risk becoming a victim of maltingues. I also smell a burning smell ... The fact that he has repeatedly changed the nation, her vague answers, her nervousness when I proposed to collaborate in the research of Rio ... What is hiding something?_

He wondered.

"Nagisa, are you feeling well?" His mother asked him.

"What?"

"You eat little and have a funeral face, when you usually take a few minutes to empty a plate," the woman said, worried.

"I'm worried about Rio's disappearance." He lied.

 _I can not tell you the real reason, I would have a head like that._

"I suspected him ... Well, staying fasting will certainly not help on her return." Tony intervened.

"Come on, eat, before it gets cold." Mom urged him.

"Ok ..."

He resumed eating, this time with more energy. He had to be careful to conceal his emotions, so as not to make his mother or Tony suspicious.

* * *

 **6:45 pm**

Kotaro had just finished dinner, and as usual he was surfing the internet in his bedroom, sitting in front of his PC.

 _Today was a pleasant day ... Professor Yukimura was really kind, and her friends are not far behind. Too bad he has an unworthy boyfriend._

He thought, bitterly.

The boy in question was Shiro Yanagisawa, an irascible and violent type who often beat poor Aguri for trivial reasons. However, despite the ill-treatment she suffered, the woman remained calm and smiling. Sometimes he wondered why he had not yet reported him. Love? Fear? Lack of evidence? He could not understand it. Suddenly, while he was on FB, he received a message from a person who was not among his friendships, he signed Vermouth and said, simply:

 **I have to talk to you.**

Obviously there, the boy was confused by that statement. It was the first time he received a similar message.

 **Who are you?**

He wrote, passed the initial loss.

 **A friend ...**

 **And what do you want?**

 **I know that a new teacher has arrived in your high school ... Irina Jelavic, right?**

 **Yes, but how do you know?**

 **It does not matter. I know certain information, certain facts.**

 **He should talk with Asano, if it's something important.**

Whoever that woman was (assuming she was a woman, since it was easy to to pass the opposite gender on the social media), she had to be well informed about the high school and who attended it, both teachers and students.

 **I can not, certainly would not trust a stranger.**

 **And why are you contacting me?**

 **You know the son of Asano, Gakushu; I know you go to the same class. He can convince his father of my good faith.**

 **Look, I do not know you. You introduced yourself to me with a false name, so how can she think I trust you?**

 **Do not trust.**

Kotaro adjusted his glasses, nervous. He did not like that.

 **Show me the information.**

 **I can not on internet, you have to see them with your eyes. You will understand that your sweet teacher has a dark side.**

 **Where? And when?**

 **At Kudo's estate, tonight, alone.**

 **Kudo's estate?**

 **Exact. See not to miss, and delete this chat. I prefer to remain anonymous, as my profession provides.**

Kotaro was undecided. What should he do? Ignore the message or go to the agreed place?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Diary of a student.**

 **7:14 pm**

Commissioner Daimon sat at his desk and was reading Rio's diary, hoping to find some useful clues to his passing.

 **June 28 - Sultry day, today ... When I came back from high school I was all sweaty, and I had to lie down a little on the bed to regain my strength. What's more, Ryoma tried again with me ... When will he understand that I have eyes only for Nagisa-kun? Although I have not yet declared myself ... He considers me a mere friend of sex, does not know yet that I am in love with him. But the day will come when I will confess to him, hoping he will not refuse me.**

 **July 1 - The heat continues to hammer the city without respite ... At least it rained a little ... Sometimes I'm forced to undress myself to let the skin breathe. And I do not want to hear protests: an thing is when I'm in public and I have to dress in a certain way but another is when I'm at my house, in my bedroom. The only positive note: Nagisa and I had fun all afternoon, in the face of that loser Ryoma.**

 **July 7 - Another fiery day, in every sense ... But with a novelty. Today, while we were doing it in class (shortly after the end of the lessons) we were caught in the act by Gakushu, the son of Dean Asano. He asked to be able to participate too and we preferred to please him. Also because we feared that otherwise he would have been a spy. At one point, while he possessed me, he and Nagisa started to kiss each other out. They are bisexuals?**

 **July 12 - Professor Ono, our English teacher, is dead. He was hit by a subway train, the headmaster Asano says so. A certain Irina Jelavic, Croatian, has arrived to replace him. At first sight it seems like a good woman, always cheerful and friendly to everyone. But I prefer to wait before making a judgment. Appearances sometimes deceive, says the proverb.**

Masaaki closed the diary, disappointed. Not even the shadow of a clue, the only thing he had discovered was that the girl was accustomed to the threesome. And this certainly did not help him in the investigation. At a certain point, however, he was doubted.

 _What if Gakushu was involved in the matter? Maybe she wanted Rio all for herself but she loved Nagisa, so she decided to kidnap her ... Or maybe to kill her. If it can not be mine it will not belong to anyone, it will have thought. But if she's alive, where will she keep her prisoner? And if she died where he would have thrown the body? And the father, Gakuho? Is he a stranger to the story or is he an accomplice? I'll have to verify these hypotheses in person, as soon as I have time, and in the meantime I have to hope that Miura will discover something interesting._

He thought, serious.

* * *

 **7.30 pm**

Inspector Miura sneezed. Annoyed, he wiped his nose and thought:

 _I'm playing my salary that someone is thinking of me._

He had just arrived at the Todoh house, a two-floors sand-colored building. He knocked at the door, and after a few minutes a female voice asked:

"Who is it?"

"Police."

"A moment."

The door opened and a young woman in her thirties appeared, with short brown hair and gray eyes.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I should ask you some questions."

"Please, take a seat."

She led him into the kitchen and made him sit at the table, where she too sat.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"To begin with where it was last night."

"Home alone."

"Has not anyone able to confirm it?"

"My neighbor ... We chatted for a while."

"Do you live next door?"

"Obvious."

"I will check. Do you know Shizuka Nakamura? "

"It's a doctor I've been talking to some time ago, to be able to cure my husband's heart disease, Kyoshiro. Now he is dead, cut off from his illness. "

"And do you think that Dr. Nakamura is responsible?"

"And who else? She provided my husband with expired or otherwise faulty drugs, which instead of curing him ended up killing him! "

"And he decided to take revenge by kidnapping or killing his daughter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Nakamura's daughter has vanished. Yesterday evening she went out to throw the trash and she never came back. "

"Do you suspect me?"

"I would say so."

The woman laughed nervously.

"It's true, I swore to make her pay, but to her! I would not have a hair wrong to her daughter, who has no fault! "

"We'll see ... It depends on whether your neighbor will confirm or deny the alibi. Can I take a look at your bedroom? "

"For what purpose?"

"Finding clues."

"Okay ... I do not mean to interfere with justice. Follow me."

* * *

The widow's bedroom was located upstairs, and included a double bed, two bedside tables, a dresser, and a 6-door wardrobe.

"How long did your husband take those medicines?" Miura asked, addressing the landlady.

"About 10 years ... According to the doctors, nervous tension during the war caused him heart failure."

"War? But if we do not fight one for 70 years! "

"Iraq."

"Ah understood. This explains everything. "

From 2004 to 2006, Japan had sent a peace force to Iraq, which like other military forces in the country had suffered heavy attacks by the guerrillas. No wonder Todoh had contracted heart disease, Iraq was hell (not that today had improved).

"Could I see a pack of these heart medicines?"

"Unfortunately no ... Todoh threw them away after use."

"Did you ever see him throwing them?"

"No…"

He approached the wardrobe and opened the doors: apparently there was nothing unusual, but when he put his hand under the piles of clothes he pulled out a couple of white boxes, with Adempas written on it.

 _Now I begin to understand ..._

His think.

* * *

 **7.45 pm**

Kotaro was standing in front of the gates of a Western-style two-floors estate, looking ramshackle. Once upon a time there was the Kudo family, composed of Yukiko, a former actress, Yusaku, a writer of yellows and Shinichi, called the high school detective and the Sherlock Holmes of the third millennium. Thanks to his help the police had succeeded in solving various cases of murder; she was a real celebrity, idolized by both the media and the fans. He died in January 1994 ... The police had found his body in a amusement park, Tropical Land, where he had just solved a murder case. The tragedy had caused a sensation throughout Japan, also because it was never possible to establish the causes of death. Had he died of natural causes or had he been killed? Since he was in excellent health the first hypothesis was to be discarded; on the contrary, many supported the second thesis, since Shinichi due to his collaboration with the police had created many enemies, both manifest and hidden, since the criminals (from the most powerful yakuza clan to the midget robbers) the they saw it as a threat. In any case, if it was murder, the killers were able to leave no traces. About a week after the tragedy took place his funeral, which was attended by his friends and family, in addition to Inspector Juzo Megure of the Tokyo police, a great friend of the deceased. Various theories about his death circulated: a plot plundered by Yakuza, by some company involved in illegal activities, by some criminal evaded, even by aliens. Others brought in supernatural creatures like Aka Manto, Kuchisake-onna, and Teke-teke. Obviously none of these theories was confirmed and again in 2017 his death was classified as an unsolved case. His parents were victims of the Tokyo Metro attack, which took place on March 20, 1995; his neighbor Hiroshi Agasa had died of a heart attack; her childhood friend, Ran Mori, had gone mad with pain and had been interned in a psychiatric institution, where she still was. A sort of curse seemed to have affected the Kudo family and all those close to it, and that is why no one was approaching their former villa. Looking at the gate, he saw that someone had broken open the lock that held it closed, and it was partially open, enough to allow it to enter.

 _Here I am ... I just hope it's not a joke or worse._

He thought the bespectacled, nervous.

He made his way through the tall grass that now covered the avenue, and that no one had cut for two decades. When she reached the front door, she opened it, finding herself in the hall. In it there was a large library containing countless books, all dusty, like the floor and the windows. Fortunately, the sun had not yet set (in the summer it was darkening around 9 pm), and therefore we could still see each other well. Between the shelves there was a staircase leading to the upper floor, plus two doors (one on the right and one on the left) leading into neighboring rooms.

"Is there anyone?" He called.

No reply.

 _I begin to repent of having come here alone, without saying anything to anyone. But on the other hand, if I did, mine would not let me out._

He thought, intimidated by that situation.

Suddenly he sensed footsteps. He looked up and saw a person looking at him from above. Looking at her better, he recognized her ...

 _What are her doing here?_

He wondered, surprised.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Seven Samurai.**

 **Hours 8:00 pm**

He was still waiting for news from his subordinate, when the phone rang. Without hesitating, he answered.

"Daimon."

"I have some important news, Commissioner."

"Tell me, Miura."

"Nagisa Todoh has an iron alibi, last night around seven o'clock she was chatting with her neighbor. She also does not even have a motive, since the husband committed suicide. "

"What do you mean?"

"Kyoshiro Todoh was a veteran of Iraq, who for nearly a decade suffered from various physical and mental disorders due to trauma. He had stopped taking heart medicines in the last few months, and this was fatal. "

"So the young woman is exonerated ... Ask the other two."

"But now it's late ..."

"It's still 20 o'clock, you'll be on time."

"As you want."

The communication closed.

Daimon snorted.

 _I hope that with the other suspects you have more luck._

He think.

* * *

 **8.15 pm**

The principal Asano was in the living room of his house and was watching Seven Samurai of Akira Kurosawa, film of 1954; he was his favorite along with Godzilla and Rashomon. Sitting next to him on the couch was his son Gakushu, who had inherited his passion for old films from his father.

 _Professor Jelavic is doing pretty well ... The students are comfortable with her, and I have received no complaints whatsoever. Yet I can not get rid of the head that hides something suspicious. Maybe I should visit her house, to get to know her better._

He think.

"What do you have? I see you thoughtful. "His son asked him.

"I'm just absorbed in watching the movie," He replied.

"I see…"

Having said that, he returned to focus on the film, but received a message on FB; it was from Nagisa.

 **Good evening.**

 **Evening.**

 **I disturb you?**

 **No.**

 **Is Rio with you?**

 **I have not seen her since yesterday morning.**

 **As I feared ... Then she was really kidnapped.**

 **What are you talking about?**

 **Yesterday night Rio went to throw the trash and never came back.**

 **And do you warn me only now? But you're an idiot!**

 **I did not think about it, okay? And anyway you can not do anything about it, it's up to the police to find it.**

 **Damn…. Are there any clues as to where it may be or about the kidnapper's identity?**

 **Nobody, the research has just begun.**

 **Magnificent ... I hope that at least it is still alive.**

 **If the kidnapper wanted to kill her on the spot instead of kidnapping her.**

 **Or maybe he killed her and got rid of the body.**

 **If he had thrown it in a dumpster they would have found the garbage collectors. If he had loaded it in his car, in the trunk, he risked being discovered during a police check. From straight to me, it is alive and captive somewhere.**

 **At the moment.**

 **They'll find it again, you'll see.**

 **I will pray to the gods for your hopes to come true.**

 **Now I have to say hello, I'm busy.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

* * *

 **8.30 pm**

Nagisa snorted.

 _Gakushu was really worried ... He must keep a lot in Rio._

He think.

And to tell the truth he too cared a lot about that sweet girl ... Blond hair like wheat, eyes of the Pacific Ocean (on which Japan faced), with a mild and available character.

 _Damn, I've never felt so useless ... A my friend is out there, a prisoner of who knows who knows where, and I'm not able to do anything to find her. If only Shinichi were still alive he would have found the hostage._

Nagisa had never known Shinichi, having been born 7 years after his death, but on the web he had read of the countless cases he solved, including kidnapping and murders. She would have been the right person in this situation. But it was gone. Of course, he could have turned to other private detectives, but only two of them came to mind: Heiji Hattori and Saguru Hakuba. But the former lived in Osaka, so only the other remained. Hakuba was famous for having unmasked and sent behind the bars Kaito Kuroba, aka Kaito Kid, a simple student day and a thief of jewelry at night. At the trial against him Kuroba had declared that he had acted in that way to avenge the death of his father Toichi, a famous magician who he said was killed by a mysterious criminal organization, but nobody paid heed to his statements. Thanks to this enterprise Hakuba had become a national celebrity, and someone had called him the heir of Shinichi (the story dated back to 1996). As for Kaito, he had been interned in a Tokyo penitentiary, where he died a few months later in mysterious circumstances. Today Hakuba was 38 years old, he was married and lived in a princely villa in Tokyo. But could he have approached it? And would he accept to take care of his case? He was a very busy guy and was not sure he would accept every case that was proposed to him.

 _Well, there's no harm in trying... And then to see Rio healthy and safe I'm ready for anything._

He thought, decided.

He put the phone on the table and looked around. That evening was alone, his mother and Tony had gone out to go to the Kabuki-za theater, where that evening a traditional show would take place.

 _I'll watch some TV to pass the time ... I know a Kurosawa movie is on air this evening._

He told himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Withdrawal**

It had been three weeks since Irina Jelavic arrived at the Kunugigaoka high school; the woman was able to integrate perfectly, earning the sympathies of her colleagues, students and even their parents. She was very popular and esteemed, thanks to her beauty as well as her moral qualities such as sympathy and education. But there were some people (but they were few) who saw her suspiciously. This is because from her arrival in high school there had been a series of mysterious disappearances and murders. The first to disappear were Rio Nakamura and Kotaro Takebayashi ... Then it touched Taiga Okajima, Masayoshi Kimura, Ryoma Terasaka, Tomoya Seo, Hiroto Maehara, Taisei Yoshida and Tomohito Sugino. They disappeared into the air, leaving no trace, and the police's inquiries proved unsuccessful. As far as the crimes are concerned there were two: Shiro Yanagisawa, boyfriend of Professor Yukimura, and Professor Tadaomi Karasuma. Shiro had been found stuck in a cement mixer by some workers, with his throat cut. His girlfriend Aguri and Koji were accused of the crime; the investigations had in fact revealed that the two had been carrying out a clandestine relation for some time, and it was thought that they had plotted together to kill Shiro, so that they could stay together after the death of the third man. Obviously the two lovers had declared themselves unrelated to the facts, but no one had believed them; they had been arrested. Karasuma instead had been found strangled near a telephone booth; the fact that his wallet had disappeared convinced the police that it was a murder for the purpose of robbery. However, there were those who implicitly accused the new teacher of being involved in the abductions, having begun after she had arrived in high school and that all the missing students were attending her class. However, lacking irrefutable evidence, no one pointed at her finger, knowing that they risked a denunciation for slander, and therefore limited themselves to whispering their suspicions among themselves. The principal Asano was increasingly frustrated by that situation, his students had vanished into the air and there was no way to find them. There had been indignant protests from parents, who openly accused him of not being able to guarantee their children safety (it does not matter if they were kidnapped outside the walls of the high school). He also feared that the next one to disappear was his son Gakushu. If his fears had come true he would never forgive himself. Now he sat in a bar with his son; he drank some sake, the boy an orange drink. Both were sweating.

 _Shit ... There will be at least 40 degrees today! More than in Japan it seems to me to be in the Sahara!_

He thought nervously.

"Mr. Asano ..." A voice called him.

He turned and saw police commissioner Masaaki Daimon in the company of a man with short blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Commissioner ... Do I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, but no alcohol. I'm on duty. "

"Tamaki, a bottle of iced tea for the commissioner." He ordered.

"Now, Mr. Asano!"

Tamaki obeyed, taking a bottle of tea from the fridge-bar and handing it to the inspector.

"He offers the house, since you are a guardian of the law," He said.

"Thank you…"

He took a long swallow, then sat down on a stool next to the two Asano.

"He wanted us with this damn heat!" He exclaimed, satisfied.

"True ... How are the investigations going?"

At that question Daimon frowned.

"I'm still on the high seas, unfortunately. This morning I had to release Miss Yukimura and her lover too. "

"Why?"

"They have an iron alibi, unfortunately ... At the time of the crime they were in the company of Professor Kyoko Hayashi, from the Fujimi high school."

"A hole in the water."

"Yeah ... Ah, I introduce you to Saguru Hakuba, private detective. Work with the police in investigating missing students. "

Saguru nodded.

"The man who arrested Kaito Kuroba ... An honor for me to meet you."

"Honor is mine." Hakuba said.

"Did you discover something?"

"Yes, but not on the students."

"And what, then?"

"A few days ago I went to the home of Professor Irina Jelavic, to ask you some questions, and I noticed two paintings on display in her living room: Guernica and The woman with an ermine, works by Pablo Picasso and Leonardo da Vinci respectively; the former has an incalculable value, the latter is worth two billion euros. In England the average salary of a university professor is 3,000 pounds a month (36,000 a year) and in the rest of Europe is 43,000 euros a year. "

"Very interesting, but I do not understand what ... Oh, kami!" Daimon exclaimed, while on the score of Asano and his son was painted an expression of amazement.

"Have you arrived, eh?"

"How did you buy such expensive paintings?" Gakushu asked.

"Illicit activities?" He ventured his father.

"Nothing shows it ... Maybe those paintings are simple copies, that someone has created for her. Perhaps one of his students, or a friend. "Masaaki said, trying to evaluate various options.

"Maybe, maybe ... Anyway, if I were you, I'd investigate that woman's past." The detective suggested.

"When I have solved the case of the missing students," the commissioner said.

"I see. Ah, I noticed a peculiarity. "

"Would be?"

"All the disappeared were male, except Rio."

"Did I notice it, and with this?"

"It seems strange to me that the kidnapper only targets boys ... There must be a reason."

"Maybe he's a pedophile on the other side."

Saguru shook his head.

"All the kidnapped are teenagers."

"Moment, detective Hakuba ... It is said that all 8 have been kidnapped. Some of them could have run away from home. "

"Maybe ... I can not be sure until I find one."

"I hope with all my heart that it succeeds." Daimon stated, seriously.

* * *

 **2:15 pm**

Karma was walking through the streets of the city, in the company of Manami and Megu.

"Damn, I'm burning!" Exclaimed the red, sweaty.

"Who do you say so ... I can not wait to get home to take a shower!" The bespectac said.

"If you want, I'll keep you company!"

"As you want…"

Megu looked at them slightly annoyed, then snorted.

Karma noticed, and asked her:

"What's up?"

"I was thinking of Professor Jelavic."

"Why exactly her?"

"Shortly after the end of the classes I saw her always move away from the class with Nagisa, and I saw that she had dropped an item from her purse."

"What object?"

"A note with a five-pointed star on it and the inscription Merry Christmas, 1990. I called her, she turned to me and when she saw me with the note in my hand she gave me such a look that she seemed to want kill me. She took it from me, saying I should not touch it. Then he resumed her journey. "

"Touchy ... Maybe it's her memory and she cares a lot." Karma commented.

"Maybe…"

"And it's not the only strangeness ..."

"What do you mean, Manami?"

"She asked me to warn you if strangers come to high school, pay me 500 yen a week."

"Strange…"

"Already."

"Anyway we'd better hurry up, I'm roasting under this sun!" Megu warned.

The other two nodded.

* * *

 **2:30 pm**

"Nagisa is late again ... Do you want to see that she will be back again at 4 or 5 pm?" Hiromi asked, turning to her lover.

"I would say so," He replied.

"Every time I ask him where he's been he tells me he's been with friends ... Friends whose name he never makes! What's wrong with bad company? "She asked, worried.

"I do not think so ... Actually, judging by the votes I've taken lately, I'd say he's dating good companies."

"However, the fact that he does not want to tell me where he goes after school is unnerving!"

"Everyone has a right to his privacy, dear."

He looked at the time, then said:

"Now I have to go out."

"With this heat?"

"Yes. I want to stretch my legs a little. "

"As you wish ... Good walk."

"Thanks sweetheart."

She blushed.

* * *

Once out in the open he walked, until he reached an intersection. He waited for a few minutes, then he was reached by a metallic gray Toyota Verossa. Villetta was driving, and Lovro and Olga were on the back seats.

"More than punctual, Tony. Get on board. "The black woman invited him.

He obeyed, and soon the car started.

"Did not you get a Cresta?" He asked.

"This is newer." Villetta answered.

"I see ... Where are we headed?"

"Did you forget it? We have to make a withdrawal. "

"Ah, it's true. What careless ... "

"He does nothing. The important thing is that everything goes well. "

" It will be fine, you'll see ..."

Villetta smiled and returned to focus on the guide, while her three companions thought:

 _The time has come ..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: From the frying pan to the fire.**

Nagisa and Irina were in the living room and as usual they were doing lessons. Between the two there was a strong emotional bond, over the last few weeks; Nagisa had improved a lot in mastering the English language, thanks to her teachings. As for their sexual relationship (it was too early to call her love, at least for Nagisa) it was booming. Any doubt about her had vanished from the boy's mind, who saw her as a woman with a heart of gold, who had helped him a great deal, always showing herself to be kind and helpful.

"Well, Nagisa ... You've improved a lot in these last weeks. At this rate you will not need me again soon. "She complimented the blonde, satisfied.

At those words, Nagisa's face grew sad.

"Really?"

"Quiet, Nagi ... We'll still see each other." sHe reassured him.

"Thank goodness ..." He asserted, heartened.

"Now, can you get me cigarettes in my room?"

"Immediately."

"Thank you."

"Nothing."

* * *

Climbed upstairs he saw in the corridor a white cat with blue eyes that was nibbling at something; it was about Mila, the cat from Irina. He approached her, kneeled down beside her and stroked her little head, but when he saw what he was holding in her jaws he froze the blood in his veins: it was in fact a severed human finger. Shocked, his eyes widened and he snapped to his feet.

 _What…_

He wondered, horrified.

A movement of fear took hold of him. He snatched the object from the cat and brought it before his eyes, to look at it better: it was a middle finger, judging by its length. He almost instinctively connected the macabre remnant to the recent disappearances of his classmates.

 _It's absurd ... No, she can not be responsible!_

However, there was no other explanation.

 _That's why he seduced me ... I was next!_

He thought, angry and disappointed.

Instinctively he ran into the bedroom and opened the nightstand drawer, hoping to find the gun; I find it.

 _I will not finish like the others!_

He thought nervously.

Until just before he thought it was impossible for her to be behind that business ... He was wrong, and now he risked paying his own mistake with his life. It was like a yuki onna: beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing who had the misfortune to meet her. And the beauty is that almost no one had noticed her true nature, had managed to deceive everyone. The anger in him increased more and more, he felt betrayed. He went out into the corridor and found it in front of him.

"Does it take so long to get a pack of cigarettes?" She asked.

"What does this mean?" The boy asked, showing her severed finger.

She was silent for a moment, then a wicked smile came into her face.

"That stupid cat ... I should have thrown it out while I was doing my job."

"Then you are responsible for those disappearances!"

"Not disappearances, murders. I lured them to my house, then I killed and dismembered them. I threw their pieces into a pot, I added seven kilograms of caustic soda, which I buy to make soap, and I stirred it all up until the dissected bodies melted into a dark, sticky pulp with which I filled some pails and that I have emptied in a well nearby. I collected their blood in a basin, I waited for it to coagulate, I dried it in the oven, I ground it and mixed it with flour, sugar, chocolate, milk and eggs, as well as a little margarine, kneading everything. I made a lot of crunchy pastries and I served them to visiting guests, but we did eat it too. "

"You are sick ..."

"And now that you've unmasked me, I'll have to undergo the same treatment ... Too bad."

"Do not come near!" He threatened her, pointing at her gun.

"If I let you go I'll end up in shit up to my neck ... In this country there's the death penalty, and I do not want to end up on the gallows because of you!"

"Do not come near me, I said!"

"Nagisa ..."

"Stay away!"

"…Treasure…"

"Do not call me that way!"

"... I will not do anything to you ..."

"It's not true!"

Nagisa was increasingly prey to terror, which pervaded his body.

"I just want to blow your brains out!" She said, licking her lips.

"Back!"

But she did not listen to him and began to approach threateningly, as he backed away.

"Put that gun away ..."

"Back, I said!"

"Give me the gun ..."

"NO!"

"Give me the gun!"

"NO!"

Instinctively pulled the trigger and fired three times: the first hit her in the stomach, the second in the right arm and leg. Taken by surprise, she collapsed to the ground, while a red stain began to form beneath her.

"Little bastard!" She cursed furiously.

He approached her, staring at her with a homicidal look.

"It was your plan from the beginning, right? Win my trust and then kill me for treason! "

"Exactly ... And if it was not for Mila I would have succeeded!"

"..."

"I've never cared for anything about you, for me you were just another slaughtering veal. Neither more nor less. "

Tears rolled down his face, then, furious, began to hit her face with the gun handle.

"DIRTY BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU! "He shouted.

He kicked her stomach, leaving her breathless.

"You broke my heart, you betrayed my trust! Do you have any idea of the pain I'm feeling? "He asked.

"You ... You do not know anything ... Of the pain!"

"Do not you feel any remorse for the murders you've committed?"

"Why should I? They were pigs ... During my lessons they undressed me, not to say worse! And you had to see their faces when I invited them home ... They hoped that the gaijin teacher would give it to him! They did not understand that life is not a hentai. "

"These only excuses! You speak as if you were the victim and they were the executioners! "

"Once I was ..."

"What does it mean?"

She did not answer, and after a few moments closed the eyes.

He stood beside her, motionless for an indefinite time. Then he broke into a mad and hysterical laugh; he jumped up and started kicking it.

"It's good for you, damn it! You killed 8 innocent people, who did not do anything to you! And you fooled me! "

He spat in her face, then pointed the gun at her forehead.

"Better to make sure you're dead!"

He started to pull the trigger, but suddenly the air was torn by the sound of some sirens.

 _Shit ..._

Nagisa mentally cursed, looking around. The severed finger had disappeared. Surely one of the cats had taken it and brought God knows where to eat it.

 _And now what do I do?_

He wondered, desperate.

 _I have a gun in my hand and a woman lying in a pool of blood near ... No one will ever believe me!_

In panic, he went downstairs, finding himself facing two policemen who were keeping him under fire.

"Throw that weapon!" He sensed one of them.

Reluctantly, the boy obeyed. If he tried to shoot he would get two bullets, one in the heart and one in the lungs.

"On your knees! Hands behind the head! "

He obeyed again; she was searched and handcuffed.

At that moment within a third man.

"Inspector Miura ..." One of the policemen greeted him.

"Did you get it?" He asked impassively.

"Yes."

"Well ... You, go upstairs, you search the ground floor."

The two agents obeyed. Nagisa did not move.

After a while the policeman who had gone upstairs got off, saying:

"There's a woman in the corridor!"

"Dead?"

"No, it's still alive! But if he does not receive treatment ... "

"Call an ambulance."

"Yes, sir."

"I bring the boy to the station, he will have to explain a lot of things to me."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm in the company of Inspector Takahashi. Order the others to search every corner of the house. "

"Yessir!"

Miura raised Nagisa upright.

"Get moving!" He ordered.

* * *

Released outdoors Nagisa saw three police cars stopped in front of the house and some policemen entering the building. He was loaded in one of the cars, on the back seats.

"Is he the killer?" Asked a man in his fifties, with thin black hair and eyes of the same color.

"No, I ..." He tried to explain Nagisa, but was interrupted by Miura.

"You speak when I say it!"

Then he turned to his colleague:

"Not yet, but if that woman were to die an indictment for voluntary homicide no one would take it from her."

"Then we'd better get back to the station as soon as possible."

"Exactly, the sooner we question him, the better."

Nagisa remained silent, but fear could be read on her face. He had gone into bad trouble, and had no chance of getting out of it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Interrogation with surprise.**

 **6.15pm**

Hiromi was more and more nervous. His son had never been absent for so long. Something must have happened, surely. And not knowing what made her nervous even more.

 _I swear that when he comes back he will hear me! I called all his friends and classmates (or at least those who remained), and is not found by any of them! This means that so far he has always lied to me! So where does it really go every afternoon?_

She wondered, worried.

And now that he thought about it, Tony was not back yet ... Where was he? He did not even answer calls.

 _Needless to ask certain questions ... Better to prepare dinner._

She turned on the TV, so she could hear something while she was cooking. The evening news was on the air.

"Let's move on to the crime news: attempted murder today in Tokyo where Nagisa Shiota, 16 years, a student of the Kunugigaoka high school, shot against Irina Jelavic, an English teacher at the same high school, wounding her in the leg, arm and stomach. The event occurred in the woman's home; a passerby heard the shots and called the police, who arrived at the spot he caught the boy in red-handed, with a gun in his hand. Obviously he was arrested, while the victim is now hospitalized at Aiiku Hospital, in non-serious conditions. The reasons for the gesture are still unknown ... "

When he heard that news he almost had no heart attack. She whirled towards the television, with a horrified expression on her face.

 _Oh, kami ... Oh, kami! What is this story? My son a murderer? Are we kidding? There must surely be a mistake!_

She thought, shocked.

* * *

 _It's absurd ... Nagisa will be all but not a killer!_

He thought Karma, surprised.

* * *

 _It has been framed, there is no doubt about this._

Gakushu thought seriously.

He had known Nagisa for some time, and if there's one thing he could never do, it's hurting an innocent man. But what was he doing at the house of the prof? A question that could not be answered.

* * *

At the same time Tony, along with Lovro, Villetta and Olga, was going around the streets of Tokyo, apparently without a destination.

"Damn ... The withdrawal has failed!" The black girl complained, nervous.

"Unfortunately there were too many people ..." said Lovro, dark-faced.

"And we could not wait all day." Olga concluded.

"So what do we do?" Asked the Ugandan.

"Well, we could ..." Tony tried to say, but was interrupted by a vibration: he had received a message on FB. He came from Hiromi.

 **Nagisa has been arrested!**

 **But why?**

 **Did not you see the news?**

 **No, I'm in the car with my friends.**

 **They say he shot Irina, his English teacher.**

 **That's why there was police at his house ...**

 **Do not worry, I'll solve everything.**

 **But you are sure?**

 **Trust me, ok?**

 **Ok ...**

 **See you later.**

 **See you later.**

Tony snorted, then turned to the other three:

"I think we'll have to jump into the station, and immediately."

"As you wish ..." Villetta answered him.

* * *

He was in the basement of the police station, which housed the prison sector, in a cell with gray walls and a bench resting on the wall, where he sat with his head down; they had brought him there after hitting the registration and having taken the mug shots. Besides him there was a man, a certain Soichiro Takagi; he was a taciturn type, and from the little that he had stolen he was imprisoned there for killing his wife, Yuriko, who betrayed him with a high school student. He had preferred not to elaborate on the matter.

 _You look into what trouble I got myself ... Surely Irina will say that I shot her because she refused my advances, and I will not even be able to deny her, missing the evidence! Risk the gallows!_

He thought, worried.

Suddenly the cell door opened and Inspector Miura appeared, who said:

"Follow me, Commissioner Daimon is waiting for you."

Nagisa nodded and stood up.

* * *

Masaaki was in an interrogation room furnished in a very simple way: a rough wooden table in the middle and two chairs on either side, one of which was occupied by him.

 _I could not capture the serial kidnapper, but at least I caught a potential killer._

He thought, satisfied.

He snorted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 _When will they decide to install that damn conditioner? I'm melting, like a snowman!_

He took a black-and-white photo from his pocket, which represented a boy in his twenties, in uniform. It was his father, Nobuyuki, and the picture was taken in Shanghai, in January 1942, during the Second World War. He was born in Hiroshima in 1921, and once he reached the age of 18 he had enlisted in the imperial army, being sent to the Chinese front in the early months of 1940; there he had taken part in various battles against the Chinese, earning a medal for valor and promotion to sergeant. After the surrender of Japan he had returned to his hometown, only to discover that it had been swept away: his house, his family, his friends ... Annihilated by the atomic bomb. Left without anything, he had decided to move to Tokyo. where two of his uncles lived. There he had spent years doing nothing, sometimes helping relatives in household chores. In 1955, shortly after the end of the American occupation of Japan, he met Yukiko Tsushima, a shop assistant in a grocery store, with whom a love affair had begun. Three years later the two got married. From that union four children were born: Eri (1960) Toshiro (1963), he (1967) and finally Seiji (1971). To distract him from his memories was the entrance into the room of Inspector Miura in the company of Nagisa, who sat at the table.

"Leave us alone!" He ordered.

"Are you sure, Commissioner?"

"Yes."

"As you want."

Once Miura was released, Masaaki turned to the prisoner.

"Well, Nagisa Shiota ... Apparently you were caught with your hands in the jam. Now tell me why you shot that woman. "

"To defend myself. She wanted to kill me. "

"Why should he?"

"Because I had unmasked her ... She is responsible for the recent crime."

"Do you mean the disappearance of your classmates?"

"Yes."

"Assuming it's true, what would he do? We are talking about eight people. "

Nagisa explained Irina's macabre solution to get rid of the dead bodies of the victims. Daimon listened to him impassively, then said:

"It reminds me of a story that took place in Italy in the 1940s ... Leonarda Cianciulli, the soap maker from Correggio. She used the same methods. "

"So you believe me?"

"I can not, without valid proof ... As far as I know you could have invented everything. Maybe you tried to kill her because she did not want to give in to your cravings, or maybe because you were lovers and wanted to break off the relationship with you. "

"This is not true at all!"

"Is there anyone who can confirm your story?"

"Nobody knew that I was visiting her house, I promised her I would keep the secret."

"So you were lovers."

"I did not go to his house to flirt ... Or at least, not only."

"And what else were you doing?"

"I took English lessons from her. She promised me that I would be better and so it was ... Then I discovered her true nature. "

* * *

Meanwhile, inspectors Miura and Takahashi were assisting in the interrogation from behind the unidirectional glass.

"Do you think he says the truth?" The second asked.

"If it were true we would have found some traces, but from what I have seen it is a very normal house. Ergo, he's lying. "The first answered.

"Inspector Miura?" An agent called him.

"What's up?"

"There's news from the Jelavic house."

"Tell me."

* * *

"I trusted her, I thought she was a good woman ... But I was wrong. For her I was just a prey to kill. " Nagisa asserted, while a lonely tear ran down her face.

"Boy, you have only shown me words so far. I want concrete evidence, and if you can not give it to me you'd better keep quiet. "

"Check her house, I'm sure you'll find them there."

"We'll see…"

* * *

"But you are sure?"

"Yes, inspector."

"Let her bring her here right away!"

"Now!" The policeman started.

* * *

"Why should he kill those guys?"

"She considered them pigs, who wanted to abuse her."

"A case of androphobia, in short ... I was already thinking of opening an investigation against that woman, and if what you say is true, this is one more reason to do it."

They went on for another half hour, until the door of the room opened and four people, two men and two women, all foreigners, came in, followed closely by a uniformed street policewoman.

"I told you that the commissioner is engaged in an interrogation, he can not receive you!" She stated, annoyed.

"Who would you be?" Asked Masaaki, not at all happy for that intrusion.

"Tony!" Nagisa exclaimed, recognizing him.

"Excuse me, Commissioner, but my colleagues and I are here to provide you with some vital information that will shed light on the whole affair." Tony asserted, self-assured.

"Colleagues? But who do you work for? "

"Interpol" answered Villetta, handing him the card.

Masaaki examined him, then said:

"Well, you convinced me. Now what information would you like to give me? "

Olga handed him a paper, which he took and began to read:

"Irina Jelavic, Croatian nationality, age 35, blond hair, blue eyes ..."

He stopped, amazed, and then resumed:

"Wanted in various European countries (including England, France, Italy, Spain, Greece, Germany and Denmark) for multiple homicide, drug trafficking, extortion, arms trafficking, theft, kidnapping!"

"Now you understand who the real criminal is?"

"Yes…"

"She began her criminal career at the age of 20, in Trieste, where she worked as a teacher. Initially it specialized in homicides, thefts and blackmail. "

"Blackmail?"

"Her modus operandi was that, wherever she went: she was hired in various high schools and universities, she won the trust of all and then began to seduce the students, who then killed. It made the corpses disappear, and there was no risk. Who would ever suspect an angel like her? If, however, she felt the breath of the law on her neck changed nation. She did it several times. "Olga explained.

"Yes, but blackmail?"

"Sometimes it happened to bring the son of some VIPs to bed ... Politicians, bankers, actors and so on. It was then convinced that they made it more convenient for living than dead. She recorded videos of her amorous encounters and then threatened to start a scandal, if the families of the seduced did not pay large sums of money. Obviously the parents could not help but give in, they feared to see their reputation ruined. It happened for example to Rias Gremory, daughter of a well-known member of the Irish government. Of course she also used other methods, such as the theft of jewelry or works of art that he sold on the black market. "

"And the various trades?"

To answer him was Lovro:

"In recent years she had created, thanks to her intralaces, a criminal empire with ramifications throughout Europe, from Lisbon to Moscow. She was exporting arms to Africa and the Middle East, and drugs in European cities, coming from Colombia. She had men everywhere, in every infrastructure, even public. Its influence extended even to the United States and Canada, so much so that someone named it Miss Moriarty. It was believed to be safe because in the eyes of ordinary people it was a simple teacher. But he was unaware that Interpol was on its trail, as was the MI6, the Digos, the BND, the Mossad and even the CIA and the FBI. About a year ago, thanks to a maxi-shot in various European cities we have dismantled its organization, arresting all affiliates. Unfortunately, the witch managed to escape, taking refuge in Japan and living in anonymity, at least up to a month ago. Then one of our contacts warned us of her presence in the land of the Rising Sun. Before going into action, I had to wait for my colleagues to arrive, and I had to make sure that it was our goal. When we went to arrest her, though ... "

"We took her to the hospital, and arrested Nagisa." Masaaki said, more and more stunned.

"This changes everything ..." He added, looking at Nagisa.

 _Good thing, now I will be cleared!_

The boy thought, happy.

"Excuse me, inspector ..."

"What is it, Miura?" The man asked.

"Some of our agents found a girl at Jelavic's home. She was bound and gagged. Now we brought her here. "

"Let her in."

Miura obeyed, and stepped aside, letting in a girl with long blond hair and a worn look. In seeing her, Nagisa exclaimed:

"Rio!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Down the mask, miss Moriarty!**

"Rio!"

"Where did you find her?" Commissioner Daimon asked.

"Under a carpet in the living room we found a trapdoor leading into a basement. It contains an electric generator, a pot and some bloody cutting weapons. She was on the floor. "The policeman explained.

"I guess she was kidnapped by Irina."

"It's true! She narcotized me and kidnapped me! "The girl said, frightened.

"But why did not she kill you, like he did with the others?"

"I served her as a hostage, if things were bad for her!"

"I see ... Miura!"

"Yes, Commissioner?"

"Send 6 agents to the Aiku hospital, with the order to watch over Irina."

"Yes, sir."

"Rio, you stay here. I have to ask you some questions about your captivity. "

The blonde nodded.

"Nagisa, you're released. Now that your innocence has been proven, I have no reason to hold you back. "

Excited, the boy bowed and left the room.

"And we?" Olga asked.

"You will participate in the interrogation, after all you have prevented me from committing a colossal mistake, imprisoning an innocent and making me escape a murderer."

"Great."

"Then let's start ... Irina kidnapped you at 7 pm three weeks ago, more precisely on 12 July. Exact?"

"Yes ... I had just thrown away the garbage when I found it in front of me. She narcotized me, and when I regained my senses I was in a basement, bound and gagged. I could neither speak nor move. At one point someone came down into the room, it was Irina. She told me that I was her guest, and that I should stay there willingly or not, since I served. Every day he fed me feeding me ... Then he started to bring down the corpses of her victims ... She flickered and melted. She forced me to look, threatening to kill me if I looked away ... She could get another hostage at any moment. She left me hours and hours in the dark, turning on the light only when he brought me food ... Sometimes she forced me to eat the remains of her victims. I was going crazy in that situation ... I could not run away or ask for help. I do not even know how long I was buried there, I lost track of time ... What day is it today? "

" August 5th."

At that response, Rio paled even more.

"Oh, kami .. Almost a month!"

"Do not you have anything else to say?"

"No…"

"Very well ... For the moment it may be enough. I hope you are willing to testify in court when the trial takes place. "

"Do you count ... That's not a woman, but a witch! She has deceived us all, and has killed many of my friends! "She exclaimed, furious.

"Perfect. Miura, take her home. "

"Yes, Commissioner."

* * *

 **7:14 pm**

She was still waiting for news when he received a message on FB: it was Tony's.

 **All solved, love.**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Exactly, Nagisa was cleared of all charges.**

 **Thank goodness ... Let the kami be thanked! Where now?**

 **He just left the plant, I think he's heading home.**

 **Can not you accompany him?**

 **He is 16 years old, can go around alone. And then I still have to do here in the central ...**

 **Ok ... But as soon as he gets home he will have to give me some explanations!**

 **He will give them to you, but do not be too hard on him.**

 **I will not be.**

 **Well, now I have to say hello. See you later.**

 **See you later.**

Hiromi breathed a sigh of relief; thank God his son had proved innocent. But what was he doing at Professor Jelavic's house? A question that he could not answer.

 _Well, the easiest way to know is to ask him when he comes back._

She told himself.

* * *

 **7:18 pm**

Irina lay in a hospital bed with a relaxed expression on her face.

 _If I can invent a credible version of the facts I will be able to pass it smoothly, while Nagisa will rot in jail, if not worse._

She think.

Suddenly someone entered the room, and that someone was none other than Saguru Hakuba.

"Good evening, Jelavic-sensei."

"Detective Hakuba ... What are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you some questions about your attempted murder on the part of Nagisa."

"Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"To begin with, what was he doing at her house?"

"For some time I had taught him English language lessons ... He was a willing student, and I was convinced to develop his potential, which I did."

"Why did you try to kill her?"

"Lately he had begun to look at me with lewd eyes. Maybe he fell in love with me, maybe he just wanted to satisfy his cravings ... In any case he tried to force me to make love with him; I refused, we had a fight, he lost his head and shot me. If it had not been for the police intervention, he would surely have raped me. "

At that moment Saguru received a message on FB, read it and then asked:

"How did you get that gun?"

"It's mine. I kept it to defend myself from any malicious people. "

"Does she carry the gun?"

"Here in Japan it is practically impossible to get it."

"She knows it's illegal, is not it?"

"And you know that I risked dying, right?"

"Perfectly ... Miss Moriarty."

"How did you call me?"

"She can also stop playing the sweet teacher ... Some Interpol agents revealed your true identity to the police and in the basement of your house we found evidence of your crimes and Rio Nakamura, the student who held hostage."

"Sranje!"

"Soon 6 policemen will arrive to keep an eye on you. However, in the conditions in which you can not escape anywhere. "

Irina shook her head, thinking:

 _I'm ruined ..._

"Your criminal career is cut short forever. When you recover it will be tried for multiple murder and you will certainly be condemned to death. "

"Go fuck yourself."

"No, not me ... you."

The boy winked at her, turned and left the room.

 _Damn kid ... If only I had held the gun with me I would have managed to kill him!_

She thought, furious.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I am at home...**

 **7:39 pm**

Gakushu had just finished dinner when he received a message on FB. When he saw the sender, he nearly had a heart attack.

 **Gakushu-kun!**

 **Rio! For the misery, where were you gone? I was very worried, you know?**

 **I had been kidnapped by Professor Jelavic, who imprisoned me at home until today!**

 **Damn witch ... But why did he do it?**

 **I served her as a hostage ... And that's not all: it was she who made our companions disappear! She killed them all and dismembered their bodies, dissolving them in caustic soda!**

 **Oh, kami ...**

 **Of course!**

 **That's why Nagisa shot her ... Other than criminal, he's a hero!**

 **Is she dead now?**

 **She is admitted to the Aiku hospital.**

 **He should have killed her ... That woman is dangerous!**

 **Now she is helpless ... Immobilized in a hospital bed. When she resumes she will be tried and surely condemned.**

 **I can not wait for this to happen!**

 **Is Nagisa with you?**

 **No ... He left the station before me.**

 **I see ... Well, I'll see you.**

 **See you soon.**

Gakushu breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"What's up, son? Good news? "His father asked, noting his expression.

"Rio has been found."

"Oh yes? And where?"

"At the home of Professor Jelavic."

"So she kidnapped her."

"And not only that, he kidnapped and killed 7 of her students."

"How could anyone have noticed it?"

"She held her in a basement under her house, and dismantled the corpses of her victims and then dissolved them in caustic soda."

"Why did not you kill her too?"

"She served her as a hostage."

Gakuho rubbed his face and sat down at the kitchen table.

"When their relatives hear about it, it will break out!" He exclaimed.

"Would you like to lie to them?"

"No ... But I promised that they would keep them safe and sound."

"Unfortunately, things do not always go as we wish. If I think I could have been her next victim ... "the boy said, shivering.

"I prefer not to think about it, son. If I think everyone in high school trusted her ... "

"She was very good at cheating them."

Asano Senior snorted and stood up.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls," he said.

Gakushu watched him leave, impassive.

* * *

 **7.45 pm**

Shizuka and Takashi were sitting in the living room and watching TV, when someone rang the bell.

"I'll go ..." said the woman, who looked depressed in the face, like her husband.

Both were saddened by the disappearance of their only daughter, which took place almost a month before. They had looked around the neighborhood, had asked friends and neighbors for help, had turned to the police, had printed and circulated leaflets that promised a reward to anyone who had found it, and had even resorted to the internet, without success. It had evaporated, without a reason, and at that point they began to fear that it would never come back. In fact, they even doubted that it was still alive. It was therefore with great amazement that, opening the door, she found it in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm home ..." the student said.

After the initial loss, the woman burst into tears, then embraced her.

"I was afraid you were dead! I was so scared ... Where were you? "She asked.

"I was kidnapped by Professor Jelavic! She narcotized me and imprisoned her at home, in an basement! "Rio replied.

"The .. Professor Jelavic?"

"Yup! And she also killed seven of my classmates! "

Shizuka could not believe her ears, that woman had comforted her for days, stand by her and encouraged her not to lose hope! And now it turned out that it was she who had kidnapped her daughter! A strong anger seized her.

 _That viper ... I will never forgive her!_

She thought, furious.

"Are you all right, mom?"

"Yes, honey ... Now we go into the house, dad will be anxious to hug you again."

"Agree!"

Her mother stood up and let her into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: On an empty stomach.**

 **8:17 pm**

He had just returned home after a long walk, when his mother pushed him against the wall, staring at him intently. Nagisa gulped in fear, not expecting a reception like that. She kept looking at him, then brought her face close to hers. He began to sweat cold.

 _She will not want to ..._

"You owe me a lot of explanations, Nagisa!" The woman said sternly.

"Such as?"

"Tonight they told the news that they arrested you for attempted murder, I get a heart attack, then Tony tells me they cleared you."

"Are not you happy?"

"Yes, but I want to know how you got into this mess!"

"I fired in self-defense ... She wanted to kill me."

"Kill you? But for what reason? "

"I had discovered that she is the author of the kidnapping of Rio and the murder of 7 of my schoolmates ... I would rather not repeat her modus operandi."

"What were you doing at home?"

"Do you remember when I came home from school late and said I went to friends' house?"

"Actually you were going to her!"

"Yes, to take English lessons."

 _I can not tell her about having sex ... At least not now._

"Unconscious... Do you realize that he could kill you too?"

"She would have done it if I had not taken the gun first."

She hugged him, surprising him not a little.

"The important thing is that you're okay ... I was so worried about you! If you were dead ... I would have taken my life! "

"Are you serious?"

"You are my only child, the light of my life! Can not live without you, do you understand that? "

"Mom…"

"Nagisa ... You're the most expensive person I have, along with Tony. Always remember it. "

Suddenly the door swung open and Tony came in, who said:

"I am at home!"

"Welcome back, love." Hiromi greeted him, smiling.

"Dinner is ready?"

"I'll prepare it right away ... I was preparing it but the news about Nagisa had upset me!"

"Natural ... By the way, I really want to have a look if there's anything new."

She went into the kitchen, followed closely by her lover and her son, sat down at the table and turned on the TV. On the NHK they broadcast the news of the 20. The presenter was on the phone with someone, then resumed talking:

"We just got an update from the editorial office: apparently Nagisa Shiota would open fire for self-defense, since Irina was willing to kill him. In fact, the woman would be responsible for the murder of as many as 7 students of the Kunugigaoka high school and the kidnapping of Rio Nakamura, which was found by police in a basement located under Jelavic. Now the woman is kept under strict surveillance, even if the doctors say that in the conditions in which she is unable to escape. "

"Glad, Nagi? You're officially acquitted of all charges! "Tony said.

"Yeah ... Fortunately."

* * *

 _Now I'm really in trouble ..._

Irina thought, that she too was watching the news.

A small pain in her stomach shook her thoughts; fortunately the bullets had not damaged vital organs and the operation to remove them had succeeded without a hitch. Time some days and the wounds would have healed. The problems were other: once she had recovered, they would have dragged her to court and tried on the charge of multiple homicide, which would have cost her the death penalty. And all this because of Nagisa.

 _I should have killed him right away and got rid of the body! What held me back? Why did I save it, instead of eliminating it like I did with others?_

She wondered, nervous.

Lately, luck seemed to have turned away from her: first the collapse of her criminal empire in Europe, then her flight to Japan, and finally this. So it was destined to die in a foreign country, not even 40? Suddenly someone came into the room: she was a young nurse with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, who placed a tray with a plate of steaming soup on the bed next to her.

"I brought her dinner," she said.

"But I'm wounded in one arm ..."

"Use that healthy."

"Thank you…"

"But what a thank you! It was for me to let her starve! You have killed 7 innocent boys! You are ashamed! "

That said, she turned his heels and left the room.

 _I do not dare to think about what the family of the victims will do when I get out of here ... They will tear me apart!_

She thought, alarmed.

* * *

 **8.30 pm**

Lovro, Villetta and Olga had just returned to the Acquarius hotel, in their hotel room.

"Now what will we do? Now that Irina has been captured and is in custody with the local authorities, our task here is over. "The Ugandan noted.

"We will stay here until the day of the execution, then we will return to Europe ... At least me and Olga. You will return to the Kampala branch instead, right? "

"Actually I was thinking of taking a vacation ... This case was really challenging."

"In that case you can come with us ... Right, Olga?"

"It's OK for me. We could go to Rome or Paris for a while. "

"Maybe even in London ... But what about Irina?"

"What does she have to do with it?"

"It will be tried here in Japan, right?"

"Obviously, Villetta ... She killed innocent people."

"But she is wanted in various European countries, for various crimes. Surely they will ask for her extradition. "

"Japan will not grant it ... Also because in Europe the death penalty has been abolished, and Irina simply risks life imprisonment. What the family members of those students can not accept. "The man explained.

"Well, so much the better ... That poisonous snake is not worth living." Olga said darkly.

"I know ... But let's talk about something else. Will Tony come with us? "

"Tony? He is busy flirting with that woman, Hiromi. I do not think he wants to part with it now. "Villetta said.

"For me it's okay ... After all, he's helped us a lot in these last weeks, and he deserves a bit of respite."

The black girl nodded and looked at her watch.

"Now we'd better get to the restaurant, it's almost 9 pm and we have not touched food since 1 pm."

Her two colleagues nodded and, together with her, left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Indecent request.**

The news of the massacre operated by Irina spread first to Tokyo, then throughout Japan, arousing horror and dismay in the public opinion of the Rising Sun. Newspapers and TV were constantly talking about Miss Moriarty, also known as the Tokyo soap maker. When questioned, she confessed all the murders, including those of professors Ono and Karasuma and Shiro Yanagisawa. When the families of the missing students learned of the tragic fate of their loved ones they took it very badly: some exploded in a desperate weeping, others fainted, and everyone cursed the name of Irina and also that of the principal Asano, whom they found guilty of hiring that bloody murderer. Submerged in criticism, he was eventually forced to resign, replaced by his deputy Hideo Harada. Various television specials were dedicated to both the victims and the executioner, without neglecting obviously the only two survivors (namely Rio and Nagisa). Internationally, various nations demanded the extradition of the serial killer (primarily United States and Russia) but Japan refused: Irina Jelavic had cold-blooded killed 10 Japanese citizens ergo had to be tried in Japanese territory. The trial was a mere formality: the evidence against her was overwhelming and there were two witnesses to nail it. In vain, the defense (represented by the lawyer Eri Kisaki) tried to dismantle the prosecution's thesis (represented by the public prosecutor Reiko Kujo). How predictable it was condemned to death. The sentence would have been executed in a week.

 _So they will hang her ..._

Nagisa thought as she lay on her bed. For a moment, in her mind, the image of Irina appeared, smiling at him.

 _But what…_

Suddenly some tears had started to rub his face.

 _Why do I want to cry?_

He wondered as he dried them.

 _It will not be ... Impossible! She teased me, she deceived me! She wanted me dead from the beginning! Her every action was aimed at letting me lower my guard and then kill me and make me disappear, as she did with the others! She did not care about me, she said it herself!_

He said to himself, disappointed.

He was wrong to trust her ... And really. He had been duped by her kindness and her beautiful words, and because of her naivete he had risked being crushed by her coils, lethal as those of an anaconda. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Excuse the trouble, honey."

"What's up, mom?"

"Commissioner Daimon wants to talk to you."

"Do it in."

The woman stepped aside, letting him in. The man had an uncertain expression on his face.

"First of all, I thank you for your testimony, it was invaluable to make Irina condemn."

"Rio's was more precious than mine ... Three weeks spent rotting in a dark, bound and gagged underground, with no chance to move and talk, prisoner of a ruthless killer."

"True ... And about it, she asked to see you."

"Will you mean Irina?"

"Just her. She wants to talk to you one last time, before she dies. "

"You do not talk about it!" Hiromi intervened.

"The request is not addressed to you, Mrs. Shiota!" Masaaki replied, hard-nosed.

"If he goes to her alone she will kill him!"

 _I would rather the opposite ..._

She thought, but did not say.

"He will not be alone, Detective Hakuba will go with him," the inspector explained.

"And me too." Tony intervened as soon as he arrived.

"As you wish, one more hand is always convenient. But now let's get to the point: Nagisa! Are you willing to meet her one last time? "

Initially Nagisa said nothing, but then decided:

"Agree."

"Then follow me."

"Are you sure, Nagisa?" His mother asked him.

"Yes ... There is no denial of a request to a woman sentenced to death."

 _And then I want to discover the meaning of her words ..._

 **Start flashback**

"You broke my heart, you betrayed my trust! Do you have any idea of the pain I'm feeling? "He asked.

"You ... You do not know anything ... Of the pain!"

"Do not you feel any remorse for the murders you've committed?"

"Why should I? They were pigs ... During my lessons they undressed me, not to say worse! And you had to see their faces when I invited them home ... They hoped that the gaijin teacher would give it to him! They did not understand that life is not a hentai. "

"These only excuses! You speak as if you were the victim and they were the executioners! "

"Once I was ..."

"What does it mean?"

She did not answer, and after a few moments she closed her eyes.

 **End flashback**

 _She said she was a victim ... But whose who or what?_

He wondered.

"Follow me, boy. You too, Agent Tony. "

"Agent?" Hiromi asked, surprised.

"She did not know?"

"No what?"

"Which is an Interpol agent."

"He told me he was a computer technician!" The woman exclaimed, surprised.

"I'll explain everything later, love ... Come on, Commissioner!" He asked him in an irritated tone.

 _I should have told him that I work undercover ..._

He think.

* * *

Irina sneezed. She wiped her nose and settled better on the bed.

 _Shit ... We only needed a cold!_

She think.

Looking at the wristwatch, she saw it was 2.30pm.

 _Damn ... They could not immediately execute the sentence? What's the point of postponing it for a week?_

She wondered, nervous.

She snorted.

 _The only positive note is that I can talk with Nagisa for one last time ... I want to tell him what I could not say when we were face to face in my house._

That time she could not answer him because she had lost her senses due to blood loss, and if Nagisa showed up she would have told him everything, admitting that she wanted to hear it or that she agreed to talk to her. Doubt did not give her peace.

 _What if he no longer wanted to see me or hear me? I tried to kill him and killed many of his friends. And I do not blame him if he no longer wants to deal with a witch like me ... The evil witch who deceived him and then broke his heart._

A lonely tear ran through her face. Then he thought back to when, that morning, he went to court to watch the reading of the sentence.

 **Start flashback**

 **9.30 am**

She was aboard a police car, sitting on the back seats and watched by two policemen; she had no handcuffs.

 _We are at the showdown ..._

She think.

The car stopped in front of the courthouse, where an angry mob was waiting, composed by the family and the classmates of the victims. When he got out of the car, a series of furious shouts set off:

"Here she is!"

"Murderer!"

"You must die!"

She remained impassive, and walked towards the stairs, while other agents kept the others away, otherwise they would jump on her, slaughtering her. As he advanced he glanced at the noisy mass: all shouted at her, except for Professor Yukimura, who was in the company of her lover. She told her:

"Thank you, it has freed me from a nightmare!"

She nodded.

At one point Takashi forced the security cordon and tried to attack her but the two policemen blocked him a few steps from his destination.

"You will pay dearly for my daughter's abduction!" Threatened her.

The blonde punched him in the face, breaking his nose, then while he was falling back painfully with his hands to his face kicked him in the genitals, causing him to collapse on the ground suffering. This done, she resumed the journey.

* * *

When she arrived in the courtroom she saw that she was packed: among those present she recognized the former headmaster Asano, her son Gakushu, Rio, Hiromi and her son Nagisa; everyone stared at her with a look of pure hatred. Sitting at the dock, next to her defense attorney, she remained silent, waiting for the sentence.

"Standing!" The judge exclaimed.

Everyone stood up. Reiko Kujo turned to Eri, her bitter rival, thinking:

 _This time I won._

"Defendant Irina Jelavic is accused of multiple murder and kidnapping. What is the jury's verdict? "

"Guilty!" The jurors replied in chorus.

Reiko smiled malignantly, while Eri looked down, sad. Not because of the fate of her client, but because that was the first time Reiko had come out on her.

"Accused Jelavic, because you have been found guilty, this court condemns the death penalty by hanging. The sentence will be executed within a week, the session is removed. "

 _They hurried ..._

She thought the direct interested, smiling bitterly.

The police took her and began to take her away. On the way he passed close to Rio, Nagisa, and Hiromi. The latter, furious at the risk run by her son, made to slap her but Nagisa blocked her. She turned around in surprise, and saw him shake his head in denial.

"It has now been condemned, it makes no sense to strike a dead woman." He explained.

His mother nodded, while Irina felt hurt by those words, even if she did not know why.

 **End flashback**

She sighed, stood up and stood in front of the mirror, set on the sink. Now she was wearing a gray prisoner's uniform, and the most depressing thing is that she was the only foreigner; the other inmates were all Japanese, and they did not find her very nice.

 _Of course, Miss ... You have killed innocent students, and this is contrary to their code of honor. If you add the fact of being a gaijin there is enough to hate you to death._

She told himself.

She lit a cigarette and began to smoke.

 _Hurry up, Nagisa ... I do not know how long I can stand. I can not die without first talking to you one last time ... I want you to know the truth about me._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Lost childhood.**

They arrived at 3.30pm. Nagisa still could not be seen.

 _I begin to fear that no will come._

Irina thought.

Suddenly the cell door opened and Nagisa, Saguru and Tony entered, Hiromi's lover, as well as the one who, together with his colleagues, had unmasked her.

"You wanted to see me, here I am." He began his former student and former lover.

"I know you feel betrayed by me, and that you can never forgive me for the murders I committed."

"Come to the point."

"Do you remember what I told you that afternoon at my house?"

"What in the past were you also a victim?"

"Exact."

"And whose?"

"Long story…"

"Tell me anyway."

Irina remained silent for a while, then began her story:

"I was born in Stara Dragalić in March 1982, which at the time appeared to belong to Yugoslavia. It was a country village, with about 223 inhabitants. My father was a construction worker, five days a week on his Zastava 101 he was to reach Slavonski Brod, the county seat, and from there he took a train to Belgrade, where he worked; he got up at 4 in the morning and came back at 7 in the evening. A great worker. My mother was a housewife, she cooked and cleaned. She was always cheerful and lively, as well as altruistic: always ready to help others. "

"Strange that they generated a ruthless murderer." Saguru commented.

Irina glared at him.

"Let her talk, Detective." Nagisa said.

Saguru shrugged.

"I told you that my father was a mason, but in his free time, when we were not on vacation, he cultivated the land: he owned a vegetable garden, a vineyard and an olive grove. Also at home we raised pigs and chickens. Thanks to this we could produce meat, eggs, wine, oil and vegetables at home. In this my family was self-sufficient from various points of view and thanks to my father's salary we lived in well-being. "

She paused.

"I want to point out that my memories do not go beyond 1988."

"Why?"

"The only thing I know is that one morning in 1988 I woke up in my room ... My mother had gone out that day, to go shopping in the neighboring country, and in the house there was my grandmother, who lived a short distance from we. Before that day the total darkness. "

"I see ... Go ahead."

"I had a normal life, initially ... All home, school, church and holidays. Then the war came to wipe out everything. "

"What war?" Nagisa asked.

Initially, Irina looked at him like an alien, then said:

"Ah, yes ... You, the Japanese, are studying the history of your homeland and of Asia, not of Europe. Well, I will try to explain briefly: Yugoslavia was a mix of different ethnic groups and religions: there were Orthodox Serbs, Bosnian Muslims, Catholic Croats and other minorities. In June 1991 Slovenia and Croatia (the latter ruled by Franjo Tuđman) declared independence from the Yugoslavian federation, which responded by sending the army to repress the rebellion in the blood. It was only the first phase of a bloody civil war that would have lasted throughout the 1990s, and would have ended with the dissolution of Yugoslavia. There was also mine among the various countries attacked by the Serb military. "

"What ... What did they do to you?"

"They killed my father ... They raped my mother, until he pleaded for death. I was forced to watch, before being raped in my turn. It happened in April 1992, I was 10 years old. "

A silence fell in the cell that lasted several minutes. Nagisa, Saguru and Tony had a horrified expression on their faces.

"Did they really do this to you?" Interpol agent asked in disbelief.

"They abused me for hours ..." Irina stated, clenching her right hand into a fist.

"And then?"

"Željko Lukić, commander of the patrol who had occupied my house, decided to adopt me as a tool of pleasure. For months and months suffered beatings, humiliation and violence. Then, one night, after yet another rape, I took possession of his gun (the same one you saw in the drawer and used against me) and shot him in the head, killing him in his sleep. Forced to flee in order not to be killed by her men, I wandered through the country torn by civil war, risking my life several times, forced to kill and steal in order to survive until I took refuge in Trieste, Italy. It was January 1994. "

"And once there?"

"I was adopted by a married couple who wanted a daughter, since he was sterile; then I started attending the local school, where I was repeatedly the victim of discrimination and bullying that increased the anger and hatred I had in me. My first victims were two bullies who tormented me ... I pushed one under a bus, and the other killed him by shooting him in the head. "

"Go on."

"Despite the acts of bullying I managed to graduate and become a teacher. A double life began for me: on the one hand, she was a serious and irreproachable professor of English; on the other I was a bloody killer who killed and killed ... Men and boys who had the misfortune to try with me. One day I went to bed with the son of a municipal councilor, who decided to blackmail threatening to blow up a scandal if he had not paid me a large sum. He gave up. Thanks to this expedient I managed to accumulate a lot of money, which partly invested in various criminal activities and partly spent to pay bills, go shopping, etc. After Trieste I taught in Turin, Paris, Dublin and other European cities. I grew richer with thefts, murders on commission and various trades, I found a real crime and powerful multinational company, which operated throughout Europe, with affiliates everywhere. I felt omnipotent ... Then Interpol destroyed my organization, forcing me to flee to Japan. You'll save the rest, you already know. "

"Why did you kill them?"

"Since being raped I have a visceral hatred of every male."

 _Androphobia ..._

He thought but did not say Saguru.

"You could have led a normal life, leave the past behind you," Tony told her.

She shook her head.

"The atrocities I suffered and to which I have witnessed in Croatia have marked me forever. Memories haunt me ... Even in a dream. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming out loud. "

Sigh.

"If only I had been born in another country, far from the war, maybe today I would not find myself one step away from the gallows ... But now it does not matter anymore."

 _I thought I knew her ... I was wrong. She is the result of the evil that has been done to her. It was not born evil, it became because of the violence and abuses suffered. A victim of human cruelty turned into an executioner ..._

Nagisa thought, looking at her with different eyes.

"Anything else to say?" Asked.

"No." Irina answered.

"Then I can even leave."

He turned his heels and left the room, closely followed by Tony and Saguru.

 _Farewell, Nagisa._

The woman thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Holidays in Fiji**

 **Tokyo, 10 August 2024, 7:44 am**

Nagisa sat in front of a laptop computer and was surfing the internet. At one point he received a message on FB, from Rio, her girlfriend.

 **Breakfast is ready.**

 **Arrival.**

He snorted, stood up and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs the blonde was already eating.

 _Every morning he puts himself in front of the PC to read the latest news ... But what will he find interesting?_

She wondered.

After a few minutes, Nagisa entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, starting to eat his breakfast. When he had finished he stood up, saying:

"I go."

"To go where? The school is closed until September. "Rio asked him.

"I want to take a walk."

"Ah, ok ... have a good walk."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once out he walked along the sidewalk, not very busy because it was early morning.

 _It's hard to have nothing to do from morning to night ... Sitting in front of the TV, or lying on the bed contemplating nothing is not pleasant at all._

He thought, bitterly.

For about a year he worked as an English teacher at the Kunugigaoka high school, where he had made himself a name thanks to his mastery of the language. If someone asked him why he had become so good, he was stunned to hear the answer. In fact, the merit was of Irina Jelavic, called Miss Moriarty, serial murderer and head of a large criminal organization now long dismantled, committed suicide on September 2, 2017 through a capsule of poison juntal who knows how, the night before the execution. Her body had been repatriated to Croatia and buried in the cemetery of her native country, and her grave for obvious reasons was not honored by anyone. Seven years later he felt a strange mix of feelings towards the deceased: gratitude for her teachings that had brought him where he was now; love, because by dint of going to bed together he had lost his head for her; hate, for how he had deceived and betrayed him; and finally compassion, for its tragic past. That woman had influenced his life, for better or for worse. While he was walking he was flanked by a black Suzuki Vitara, who honked his horn. He turned and saw that Kyoko Hayashi, his colleague and lover, was at the helm, who had moved from high school Fujimi to Kunugigaoka to be near him.

"Good morning, Nagi!" She greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Are you headed somewhere?"

"No ... I'll just take a walk."

"Jump on, I invite you to my house."

"Willingly."

The boy got on board and the car started.

"How are things at home?"

"Very well ... Rio and I are going to love and agree."

 _If he knew I was going to bed with you, she would give me up._

"I see ... Your mother?"

"She's on holiday in Fiji, along with her husband Tony and her son, George; has just reached 7 years. "

"And Gakushu?"

"He ... He moved to Osaka, I know he's a history teacher."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"He was crazy about that subject when he was in class with me."

"And the others?"

"Which others? Half of them died, the other half I lost sight of. "

"True ... Of course, that Irina left the sign of her passing."

"Ten dead, seven of them students."

"True, I still keep the newspapers of the time. It was a really striking case. "

"It's been a matter of years, now. Nobody talks about it anymore. "

"Better this way. It is better not to reopen old wounds. "

"Much better."

"Do you still think of her?"

"Sometimes ... sometimes with hate, sometimes with love. It is thanks to her if I am now an English teacher, before I met her I barely articulated four words. But he also killed 9 innocents (Shiro was a bastard). "

"Mixed feelings."

"Already."

"Honestly, I can not condemn it. If she became a bloody beast, it is because of the violence she suffered during the civil war. "

"But what was the fault of those nine?"

"None, I'm not justifying their deaths. But even me, if I had suffered abuse and violence in the past, I would be a ruthless killer, as she was. "

"And me too."

Kyoko looked at him for a moment, then returned to focus on the guide.

"You know…"

"Tell me."

"She had elaborated a plan, to escape the hangman's noose."

"Which one?" He looked at her, curious.

"She should have procured a drug that induces an apparent state of death; later, thanks to some of his accomplices (including me, Aguri and Koji), she would have lost track of her, giving the Croatian authorities an empty coffin. "

"I see ... And why did the plan fail?"

Kyoko smiled smartly.

"Who said he failed?"

This response greatly displaced him.

"Would you like to tell me that ..."

"Exact. But what remains between us! "

Nagisa remained silent, dumbfounded by that revelation.

* * *

 **Suva, Fiji islands, 10:15 am**

A woman in her forties, with long blond hair and a still prosperous body, wearing a tight bikini and sunglasses, was sunbathing on the beach.

 _White beaches, crystal clear sea ... This is what life is!_

She thought, satisfied.

 _I hope that Nagisa will not take it for the little joke of 7 years ago ... Aguri and Koji told me that he had been depressed for a short time, because of my death. But judging from the latest news it has recovered._

After simulating her death she had managed to recover a large part of her money, and a new identity had been created. Now for everyone it was the Italian Moana Magnani, a native of Florence. No one would ever find it, since for the world Irina Jelavic had died suicide seven years ago. At one point she was thirsty, and headed for a kiosk nearby.

"A fresh orange drink, please."

"Now, madam."

The manager took a bottle and handed it to him.

"One dollar, please."

She took a bill from the bag he carried with him and handed it to him, then opened the bottle and began to drink. Near her was a family of three people: the father, the mother, and a child with short brown hair and black eyes. She immediately recognized his parents, who were talking amiably to each other: Tony and Hiromi.

 _Those who do not die see each other again ..._

She think.

She took off her glasses and smiled, amused. Then he walked towards her towel.

 **END**


End file.
